You could be the one
by foxeswithties
Summary: Zelda is a new student at Hyrule Academy after transferring from Termina tech and moving in with her mom. She begins he new life in Hyrule and will have to save the day with Link.
1. First Day at Hyrule Academy

Cherry blossoms rained down from the trees. The wind gracefully carried them across Hyrule Academy's campus.  
"You nervous, sis?" Sheik asked his sister Zelda  
She shook her head, not wanting to admit the fact that she was terrified on the inside. Her long honey blonde hair traveled adventurously down to her waist, two strands hung to her boobs, and were wrapped in hot pink ribbons. Sheik gave her shoulder a firm squeeze.  
"It'll be okay, Z, you have me and Samus, remember?"  
"I know, I know, Sheik. I'm just, a bit worried about getting lost," she lied.  
Sheik gave a small chuckle, "Only you would be worried about things like that, Z. Come on, lets get you inside and introduce you to some of my friends" he beckoned towards the huge golden gate that kept the outside world from entering the huge campus of Hyrule's academy.

"Sheik, who's this?" A ginger hair colored girl questioned him. Her forest green orbs glared at him suspiciously. He gave her a shrug, "Chill, Malon. This is my twin, Zelda. She just transferred here from Termina Tech." Malon's eyes lit up the second he said that. She eagerly grabbed Zelda's hand a shuck it. "Well, hi there, sugar! I'm Malon Lon Lon!" She pointed over behind her, "That's my twin sister, Romani,!" Zelda glanced towards the girl she was pointing at. This ones hair was more of a burgundy rather than a ginger, and her eyes shone a jade color. Zelda looked back Malon, and smiled. "That's cool! You guys look pretty much the same." Malon giggled,"Well, duh! Although, you and Sheik kinda look alike. You're hair color is the same, and well as your facial structure, but your eye color is different.."

"Come one, Zelda, we need to go find, Samus. She asked me to find her before school started so she can see you." Sheik drug her off away from Malon. Zelda waved bye, and Malon was confused as ever.

Sheik glanced around looking for Samus. "She said she would be near the girls dormitories. Do you see her, Zelda?" He turned to his sister to see she was already well on her way over to Samus. "Well, okay then.." was all he could make out.

Samus ran up to her honey blond haired cousins grasping both of them in a hug. "Zelda, I've missed you so much! I'm so happy to see you've decided to come to Hyrule!"  
"Thanks, Samus! I've missed you too! How's Auntie Pam, Uncle Clarence doing, and Snake doing?"  
"Oh, they're doing just fine! Mom, and Dad went on a trip to Sky Loft for a vacation! And Snake, oh gosh, he's been so busy traveling back and forth from Lanaryu and Faron we never have time to talk!" Samus chuckled.

Zelda smiled, it warmed her heart to know her family has been doing good. She wondered how dad was doing. She just decided one day to get up and go live with mom and Sheik in Hyrule. She remembered the look he gave her. He was so upset and hurt, he had given her everything, being the CEO of Termina Towers, she just normally had everything. Private schools, tasteful clothes and shoes, good makeup, and just a pleasant life. She was feeling weird in Termina though, she reminded herself. Dad was never home, and she was always feeling alone, despite being the princess of her school. People wanted to be her, boys wanted to be with her, all the girls wanted to be her friend. It just got to the point where she couldn't take any of that smothering anymore, so, she left. Mom had been so happy to hear Zelda wanted to come move in with them.

"Zelda..? Uhm, are you even listening to me..?" Samus questioned her.  
"Huh, what?" Zelda gave a confused look at her cousin. "I'm sorry, what where you saying?"  
"Thanks, Z. Glad to see you're paying attention for once.." Samus joked sarcastically. "Anyway, I asked you, what your first period was."  
Zelda glanced down at her schedule. "Uhhm," she began, "I have Mr. Lineback, for AP History."  
She looked up at Samus, hope shinned through her eyes. Inside, she was praying that it would be a good class.  
"Oh, hey! I do too! Well, that must be a huge relief on you, huh, Z?" Samus poked at Zelda.  
All Zelda could do was laugh as relief passed through her.  
'First period with, Sam? Should be a good way to start out the day.' Zelda thought.

A loud bell rang through the school, signaling the students to head to the first class of the new school year.  
Samus grabbed Zelda's wrist and called to Sheik, " Don't worry blondie, I'll keep your sister safe!" She grinned as she pulled Zelda along the concrete pavement to the large White Castle like building the held their first class.  
"So, Z, are you nervous?" Samus asked her.  
"Yea, a little bit. It's going to be weird starting out at a new school during my Junior year of high school, but, I already know you, Sheik, and Malon. So, I'm pretty sure I can survive the first few days of school." Zelda smiled Sam's way.

Samus couldn't help but to admire her positivity. Zelda had a hard life, mom and dad divorced before her and Sheik had even started school. Her dad demanded Zelda stayed with him instead of with her mom. A few years later, her dad had got re married to this wicked witch named, Majora. She had despised Zelda, and no one knew why. She would purposely try to get her in trouble, and anyone could blindly see that Majora was really only using Christopher for his money. As for Zelda's mom, Zelda rarely ever got to see her because of her step mom. Her step mom didn't really want Clara within her life. She said it was too disruptive towards theirs family, and Christopher didn't stand up for Zelda against Majora's proclaims. So 11 years went by and Zelda had really only see her mom once or twice. As for now, things were different, she took a stand and left to live with her mom who missed out on her growing up. She remembered how Sheik was so excited when he found out Zelda was moving in with them. He wouldn't stop bouncing off the walls, and gabbing about it. It's quite dorky to see how much his family means to him, but at the same time it's rather admirable.

Samus snapped back to reality, and looked at Zelda. She was walking into the classroom not far behind Samus. She flashed Samus a pretty, but toothy smile. She couldn't help but to return Zelda's smile. Samus pointed towards the the first row by the door, and said "Let's sit in the fourth and fifth seats in that row."  
Zelda nodded and headed for the fourth seat. She gracefully sat down into her seat, opposite of Samus, who just plopped down into her seat. Zelda rolled her eyes, calling upon how her and Samus had always been opposites. Zelda was more girly, as were Samus was more of a tomboy.

The late bell had rang thought the school. It was 9 o'clock, and time for school to begin. A tall, lanky, tan skinned male walked into the room. He placed his binders and papers down onto the desk. He turned to the class and began to say "Morning class, its time to start the new year at Hyrule Academy. I'm , your History teacher. I'm assuming that everyone in here is for AP history, correct?His dark chocolate eyes glanced around the room. "Very well then. Let me start out by saying, Yes, my ancestor was the one who helped the Hero of Time stop the Dark King that flooded Hyrul during the Waker ages.. It is, pretty awesome if I do say so my self. I mean, how often do you meet someone who has ancestors who had helped our hero through out his many adventure. My guess is, not that many. So, feel free to ogle at that fact about me."

Zelda watched as someone's hand shot up. Lineback gestured for her to stand up and speak.  
Her soft country twang rang throughout the class room " , you shouldn't drive your pride off of what your ancestors did, plus, there are plenty of other people who have ancestors that helped. For example, my dad's ancestor provided the hero with his trusty stead so he could defeat the dark king during the, Ocarina ages." The girl cocked a smirk as Lineback just glared at her.  
"Were we talking about you, Lon?"  
The girl placed her hands upon her hips, and stuck up her nose. She placed her butt back down into her seat and rolled her eyes at the teacher. The class burst into fiddles of giggles and snickers. The girls face had turned rather red.

Zelda recognized the girl as Malon's sister, Romani. Samus tapped on Zelda's shoulder, "Z, that's Romani. She's a stubborn little country girl. Nothing like her sweet and kind sister Malon." Zelda nodded, she would keep that in the back of her mind.

"Alright class, it appears we have a new student to the campus. Uh, , would you please introduce yourself. Zelda nodded, and stood up. "I'm Zelda Hikaru, I moved here from Termina over the summer. Samus is my cousin."  
"Anything else you'd wish to share with us, ? Zelda shook her head and returned to her seat.  
"Since it's the first day-" was interrupted and a boy with dirty blonde hair entered the class room. "Sorry I'm late , there was a long line down at guidance. It took nearly 20 minutes to get a copy of my schedule." He gave and apologetic look towards the teacher.  
" , did you forget, they gave you your schedule before school got out last year. Or did you manage to lose that as well as the amounts of homework you lost last year?"  
The boy cracked a smiled towards the teacher. "Always a joke, aren't we ?"  
"Of course, someone has to be."  
They both broke out into laughter, then followed by the class.  
pointed to the seat in front of Zelda.  
"Take a seat, . We have much to do today."  
The boy smoothly glided to his seat, before he sat down, he glanced at the small honey blonde girl who sat behind him. Zelda looked up and gave him a shy smile.

* * *

First chapter of my fanfiction

Read, Rate, Review, and favorite please! :D


	2. School Days

He smiled back at her, then slid into his seat.  
'What beautiful eyes she has.. They look like a deep sea of violets,' he thought to himself.  
He felt a tap on his back, and he turned around to face those beautiful violet orbs of hers.  
"My names, Zelda. What's yours" she gently smiled at him.  
"Uh, Link. My name's Link Katsuo." He smiled back at her.  
'What a cute smile he has' Zelda thought.

First period ended as soon as it began, with Samus pulling through the halls of Hyrule Academy.  
"Alright, Z, we have to get you to Sheik so he can take you to second period. Okay?" Samus sped down the hall with Zelda trailing behind her. Around the corner Sheik was waiting for them with someone else standing off to his side.

"Hey, Sheik, here's your sister. Get going to class before you make the both of you late!" Samus ordered and then spun on her heel and headed on her way.  
"Is she okay?" Sheik asked.  
"I dunno.." Zelda said.  
Sheik shrugged it off and gestured out the building for Zelda. Side by side they made it down the path to the building next to the previous one.  
"Ten minuets between classes has to be the greatest thing ever."Zelda said.  
Sheik nodded in agreement and opened the door to the building where their next class was held. He lightly grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her down the first left hallway in the building, then up a flight of stairs.  
"So, you can either go down to the last door on the right of this hall, it's 's class; or, you can come hang out with some friends of mine and I for the next eight minutes."  
Zelda looked down the hall, and then back at Sheik. She gestured to him and he nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

She trotted after him down the hall to see a group of guys and a couple girls standing around. One mentioned and shouted "Hey, Sheik!" Others did likewise.  
One boy, who she recognized from first period, was Link.  
"Hey, Zelda." Link said smoothly.  
Sheik stood there, totally offended, it was like Link had totally forgot he even existed at that point.  
"Bro, did you forget about me again!?"  
Link smirked."Who could remember a dumb fuck like you?"  
Sheik chuckled,"Thanks, asshole. Glad to know you still love me." He said trying to plant a kiss on his best friends cheek.  
Link pushed Sheik away from him. "Wow, man, who knew you could get so gay!" Link joked at him.  
They both started to laugh, and Zelda was just awkwardly standing there.  
"So, how do you even know Zelda, Link?" Sheik asked.  
"Oh, I sit in front of her in first period. Wait, how do you know her, bro"  
"Uh, dude, she's my sister.. Oh, and speaking of, she's also in our second period. Oh, speaking of, we got a few minutes till class starts, we should probably get going."  
"You, you're right, come in, Zelda. Lets go to exciting Calculus." Link joked sarcastically.  
Zelda couldn't help but to laugh at his sarcasm. Sheik nudged her down the hall.  
"So, are you enjoying it here so far, Z?" Sheik asked.  
"Yea, it's nice so far." She smiled at him.  
"Seen any cute boys, Z..?" Link asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.  
"No, not really. I mean, I've been here for about an hour. No one has really stood out to me yet." She answer honestly.  
"That's cool, most of the guys here are douche bags anyway, 'specially Gannon. That guy, oh Goddess, he sucks some major cock."  
"Who's Gannon?"  
"You'll find out sooner or later, Z." Sheik responded to her question.

Link opened the classroom door and let the two of them in. Sheik pointed to three desks in the back of the room. He took the last one in the row, Zelda took the one in front of him, and Link sat down in the one next to Zelda. A few more students moseyed into the classroom before the ball had rang, calling all of them to the teachers attention.

"Good morning class! Welcome to the first day of Honors Calculus!" A peppy burgundy haired lady rang out to everyone. "Good morning, " some responded in return to her.  
"Class, we have a new student at our school, her name's Hikaru. 's sister." She gestured towards Zelda, and she waved towards her fellow classmates. Most waved and smiled back at her.  
"Alright, since it's the first day back, I'll let you all get caught up and talk about what you did over summer and such."

"Hey, Z, what's your next class?" Sheik asked while peaking over her shoulder to see her schedule.  
"Here, just look at it." She handed him her schedule. Link leaned over to see if they had anymore classes together.

'Please let Zelda have more classes with me..' Link silently prayed to himself.

"Well, Z, we have lunch, fourth, fifth, and seventh together! Sweet! Here, Link, see if you have more classes with her." Sheik said as he gave the paper to Link.  
Zelda could see Link's eyes scanning back and forth between their schedules.  
"Well, there's first, second, third, lunch, sixth, and seventh." Link said smoothly, trying to hid the fact that he was excited to have more classes with her. He couldn't lie to himself, Zelda was gorgeous. She had big pretty violet eyes, and smooth soft long honey golden hair. Her figure was slim, but fit. She had a pretty good cup size from his angle. She had a nice cute smile, and she was kind.

"Link, uh. Bro, did you just here a word I said?" Sheik asked while he leaned over and slapped Link's elbow out from underneath him. Link had to react fast to keep his face from crashing into the desk. Zelda couldn't help but to be burst out laughing.

"What the hell Sheik?! What did I do? I was just dozing off!" Link spat towards Sheik. His face was getting hot. Zelda was laughing at him.  
"Hey, bro, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd get so butt hurt over it!" Sheik snickered at Link. Zelda placed her hand on Link's arm.  
"It's okay, Link. Sheik didn't mean to make you mad." She said warmly to Link.  
"It's cool man. No big deal." Link brushed off.

Second period was over, and Link guided Zelda to their third period.  
"Well, is very intense when it comes to music. She expects the absolute best of everyone's musical abilities. I play Ocarina, so does Saria. The only two in the school who do.. What do you play, Z?" Link gumbled out to Zelda.  
"Well, I play harp. And, Ocarina? Isn't someone a little fairy boy." Zelda teased towards Link.  
"Well, someone has too, right? Ocarina isn't the only thing I play. I play guitar as well. I have to have some bad ass trait about myself, right?" Link said cockily.  
Zelda rolled her eyes, "What ever you wanna say, Link."

He opened the door for her and she walked in. She went up to the teacher, . She almost sprang out of her stool when she saw Zelda approaching.  
"Oh, deary! You're here! The office told me I was going to have a new student, but you never know. Sometimes people drop out with out a warning." Link could tell that she was hinting that towards Sheik, since he dropped out this year.  
" , you play the harp, correct?"  
"Yes, well, harp, piano, and violin. My preferred choice is the harp though." Zelda said brightly towards .  
"Excellent! I ordered you a new harp to use for the year. It's right over there." She said pointing towards a box on a table. Zelda gave Link her bag, and then she happily trotted over towards the box. She opened the box, unveiling the beautiful golden harp then had layer within it.

She walked back towards her seat, which was next to Link. She saw Link was sitting next to a green haired girl that had bright blue eyes.  
'I wonder if that's Saria.' She thought.  
She had taken her seat down next to Link and greeted the green haired girl.  
"Oh! Is that Sheik's sister, Link?" She said brightly.  
"Yea, this is Zelda, Saria. She's new here." Link responded.  
"Hi! I'm Saria Kokori! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her soft voice reminded her of the softness that an ocarina held.  
Zelda nodded and smiled towards Saria.  
"Zelda, do you know what room you're staying in?" Saria asked her.  
"Uhm, I believe it's room 12C.." She said while glancing at her schedule to make sure. "Yeah, room 12C."  
"Oh, you're right across the hall from me! You're rooming with Midna though. She's a senior, and can be very mean sometimes." Saria warned her.  
"Oh, goody. Should be fun." Zelda said sarcastically.

Zelda picked up the harp and began to pluck at the strings. They sang heavenly as she played a song her mom taught her when she was young. Her lips began to form the words that went with the song  
'Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head

Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby

Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone

Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon reign here...'

Once the song was finished she looked up to see everyone staring at her, wide eyes and opened mouthed. Zelda couldn't help but the feel her face getting more red by the second.  
She looked towards Link and Saria for support. Link was shocked to hear how beautiful her voice was. Saria, on the other hand was grinning like a mad man. She was the first one who began the clapping. Little by little, everyone in the room had begun to clap for Zelda.  
Her face was a bright pink, and she wore a small smile, glad to know they enjoyed her little song.  
'No, your lullaby. Not song, it's your lullaby, Z.'

The bell rang and Link, Saria, and Zelda made their ways to the cafeteria.  
"Z, you're going to meet some of the worlds worst people in here today. Don't freak out though, Sheik Samus, and I will keep you safe from them as well as we can."  
Zelda gulped, "Who am I going to meet?" She asked Link and Saria.  
"Well, there's a greedy creepy obsessive bastard named Vaati," Saria began.  
"Then, there's a malicious little fuck, Ghirahim," Link stated. " And then there's Gannon. What a fucker he is! He beats up anyone who opposes him! He's such a little dick wad."  
Saria nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they are terrible people to know. I'm afraid if one of them becomes interested in you, life will become hell for you. But, don't worry, Zelda. We'll keep you safe from them! We promise!"

Zelda could feel her legs turning to jello and her stomach was tying up into knots. 'These people sound really bad! Why do they go here!?' Her mind screamed.  
Link and Saria guided Zelda to a table in the corner filled with some familiar and unfamiliar faces.  
"Alright, guys, this is Zelda. She's Sheik's twin sister. Play nice!" Link said cheerfully, and teasingly.  
Everyone waved and said "Hey, welcome to HA!"  
Zelda smiled brightly. Malon gestured towards her, and patted the seat next to her.  
Zelda walked over to Malon and sat down next to her.  
"Hey, Zelda! How's your day so far?" She said happily.  
"It's going pretty good! How's yours?"

Before Malon could answer there was a loud crash. Everyone's eyes were glued to the towering man, dressed in black across the school. His ginger mullet mad it apparent who had cause the raucous.  
"You fucking little shit," he roared at a boy dress in white. His brunette hair was soaked in milk.  
The boy stood his ground and didn't back down.  
"Like to play, don't we? Well, you cunt, get prepared to die." Said the colossus of a man as he raised his fist at the soaked boy. He charged full speed at him,but only for his punch to be dodged by the boy. The boy jumped out of the way, then jumped onto The brutes head. He kicked him in the nose, causing it to break.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ICARUS, YOKOSHIMA! TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. "  
A tall standing gray haired old man shouted at both of the boys. Yokoshima clutched his nose and headed out of the room. The other boy, looked around and gave a thumbs up to everyone then left.

"Uhm, what the hell just happened?" Zelda asked everyone.  
"Well, the big ginger kid, that's Gannon. Seems like an asshole, huh, Z? And the kid he was fighting, gosh, Z, I'm surprised you didn't even recognize your own ex. That was Pit!" Sheik explained to her.  
"Whaaaat?! Pit goes here too? Why was he fighting Gannon!?" Zelda exclaimed.  
"My guess is just as good as yours, Z."  
Zelda thought back to the past actions. Pit just kicked Gannon in the face. Her once so sweet and cute ex who wouldn't even hurt a fly when they were dating. He broke someone's nose.  
'What happened to yo, Pit?' Zelda thought.

* * *

Ooh! Drama! Pit is Zelda's ex. Link may have a crush of Z. Chapter 3 will be out soon! I'm thinking of making my posting days Monday and Thursday. Please let me know your thoughts! Rate Review and Follow!-Elliphateh.  
Also, this FF is rated M for a reason. There will be sex, gore, and language. Just keep that in mind.


	3. Hanging out?

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Zelda, Sheik, and Malon had fourth period together, which was drama. Their teacher was Professor Din. She was an outgoing, and dramtic teacher, but then again, most drama teachers are. She told the students about the Hylian Fair and how they would be putting on a show for the school. Malon kept pestering Zelda about auditoning for the role of the Goddess of Hyrule. Although, Zelda wasn't too sure she was fit for the role. According to Sheik, Ruto, the bitch of the drama department always got the lead role, which gave her an ego.

During fifth period, Zelda met her next teacher, Madam Farore. She was the art teacher at Hyrule Acadamy, and boy, was she one hell of an artist. On the ceiling of her room, there was a mural painting the Goddess' tale. It was absolutely breathtaking, so many little details were within the mural. The teacher herself was quiet the short stack. But, nonetheless, her personality didn't fall short. She was warm, and bright, like her art. She talked about how art was the key into someone's inner most thoughts and how it can tell you anything you wish to know about someone.

By sixth period Zelda was just ready to go back to her dorm and sleep. Her sixth period was Honors Physics, the worst class possible. Link was in her class, that gave her something to look forward to. When she got there, she saw Malon, Romani, and Link waiting for her arrival. Malon sat in front of Romani, and Link saved a seat for her in front of him, which was next to Malon. The teacher, Professor Shikasi was far too serious about Physics. He gave his list of class rules. No eating, drinking, talking, and so on. He was a major stickler for the rules.

Seventh period took the cake though. Sheik, Link, Malon, Samus, Romani, and Pit were in her class. She met a few others that are friends with everyone. There's Roy, Fi, Marth, and Impa. Roy and Marth seemed like brothers, they got along pretty well. It was also pretty hysterical to watch Marth make fun of Samus. Zelda has never seen her cousin in such a position before. Fi and Link also seemed to be close, maybe they were dating? Who knows, it's really none of her business. Impa was quiet, she didn't really talk to the majority of us. It was also rather funny to see Link, Sheik, Pit, Roy, and Marth playing pranks on , the AP English teacher. He was a short, elderly man that was easily frustrated with the boys. Each of them got a detention for tomorrow after school. Zelda, Malon, Romani, and Samus couldn't keep themselves from laughing at all the pranks, plus they fact that they had all gotten nailed with detentions.

After School

"Did you see old Rauru's face when Link brought up he looked old enough to be one of the old sages in the hero stories?! My goddess! It was priceless!" Sheik continued to laugh on. Malon smacked the back of Sheik's head.  
"Get it together you goof! You guys are lucky he just gave you detentions!" Malon said very seriously.  
'She's really serious about school,' Zelda thought.  
Samus couldn't help but to chuckle and roll her eyes.  
"So what, Malon. It was funny! I saw you laughing then entire time! So don't act like and Sweets!" Sheik sasses back at her.  
Malon just rolled her eyes at Sheik.  
'He can be so dumb sometimes!' Malon screamed in her head.

"So, Zelda! Do you wanna go the my older sister café with us? It's right down the road from the school. We go down there everyone and then." Romani asked her.  
Malon nodded in agreement' "Yeah! She makes amazing coffees, and pastries! Just about everyone in the school enjoys them." She stated.  
"Well, I wouldn't say everyone," Sheik snickered towards them.  
"Shutup, Sheik! No one cares if you don't like it." Malon said sharply as she pushed past him. Romani followed her step and pushed her way past him. Sheik just stood there all confused about how that pissed Malon and Romani off.  
"Goddess, damn it! I don't understand the two of them half the time!" Sheik exclaimed. Samus rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Well, alright. Come one, Z. Let's leave your brother here to be an ass. Let's go find your room." Samus said. She grabbed Zelda's wrist and pulled her towards the girls domitories. Fi followed closely behind them.  
"Alright, Z, what's your room?" Samus asked her.  
"It's room 12C."  
"Oh, goodie, it's right down the hall from Fi and I's room. Awesome! You're rooming with Midna Twilia. She's a senior. She's dating Zant Drax, Ghirahim's older brother." Samus stated.  
Fi's face turned a bit pink at the mention of Ghirahim.  
"Oh yea, fairy blue princess back here has a thing for Ghirahim, but, sh! It's a secret." Samus winked towards Fi. Fi's face was as red as a tomato.  
"S-Samus! You promised not to tell anyone!"  
"Chill, Fi. It's just my cousin. I know she won't tell anyone. She's far too nice to do that to you." Samus smiled sweetly towards Fi.

"Oh, Fi over here is Link's best friend. They've known eachother since preschool." Samus added in.  
Zelda nodded and mouthed ahh.  
"Hey, can you tell me about some of the people I met today, Samus?" Zelda simply asked her cousin.  
"Well, alright. okay, for starters, Impa is quite a loner. She's a yankee, or a rebel, whatever term you prefer. She's not trouble, unless you piss her off, but most of our group is okay with her. The only person I've ever seen her super close with is the Kella sisters, Nabooru and Aveil. Nabooru is a senior. She's dating Gannon, but it's supposedly a secret. Since Gannon causes trouble for everyone, and most people wouldn't talk to Nabooru is they knew she was with him. Aveil is a year younger than us. Nabooru and Impa are pretty protective of her, so don't mess with her either."

"Marth, is my soon to be boyfriend. So, he's a no-no, obviously. You know both Roy and Pit, seeing how you dated both of them. From what Malon's told me, Roy has a thing for Romani, and Pit is pretty tight with Ike. Another boy in our grade, you probably have a class or two with him, and Pit's also in out first period. Ike is a loner as well as Impa. People say they would go well together, but I homestly doubt that pair would ever happen."

"Some others we hang out with are Saria, Mido, Kafei, Mikau, and Tetra. They are all sophomores, so, you probably won't see them unless you have electives or lunch with them. Which, Saria, and Tetra are in our lunch. Saria is such a sweet girl, I don't think she has ever done a mean thing to someone. Her and Mido have a skinny love, meaning, they aren't dating, but everyone else can see that they do care for eachother a lot. Tetra, on the other had, is something else. She's stubborn, too stubborn for her own good. She's sarcastic, but it's rather hilarious to was Sheik and her get into brawls over things like video games, or anime."

" Now, the people you want to try and avoid are Navi, Tatl, Tael, Gannon, Vaati, and anyone who hangs out with Gannon or Vaati. Meaning, sad to say it Fi but, Ghirahim, and Zant. Midna doesn't talk to Gannon, and neither does Impa. Nabooru won't hang out with Gannon in public, so they could all be pretty safe for the most part. Am I forgetting anyone, Fi?" Samus rambled in about, finally getting to a stop.  
Fi nodded, and said "Link."

"Oh, right! How could I forget the pretty boy of Hyrule! Link, he is . He is very nice towards everyone, but he can be a douche bag at times. He is rather a mystery on his past life. Despite how close Fi and him are, she doesn't know everything about him. Oh, i forgot to mention, try to avoid Ruto, if you can that is. Ruto, oh my Goddess, she is Link's pyscho stalker. She's been in love with him since 2nd grade, and will try to take down anyone who gets in the way of her love for him. As far as girlfriends go, he's single. But, he's dated Saria, Malon, and myself in the past. Nothing more than a month or two at most. I think Saria was three months." Samus explained. Fi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there really isn't much besides that to say about Link." Fi added.

By the time they were done talking, the three of them had reached Zelda's dorm room. Zelda slid her key through the lock and unlocked the door, letting herself, Fi, and Samus into the two story dorm. Her pink suitcases were sitting by the couch in the loft part of the room. A note was written in a neat writing and read  
'Zelda, I got your luggage from the office this morning during your classes. You can take the room upstairs. I'll see you this evening when I return form my classes.  
-Midna'

"Well, that was nice of her." Zelda said. She, Samus, and Fi carried her luggage up to the upstairs part of the dorm. The room was painted a baby pink, and had baby pink and black zebra striped bed spread. There was a black leather couch, chair, and foot stand. There was a black wood coffee table, tv stand, night stands and dresser.  
"Wow, Z, got enough pink?" Samus joked to Zelda.  
"Not even. I guess mom got a hold of my room. Good thing we use the same dorms thought school."  
"Too bad you're only here for your junior and senior years." Fi stated.  
Zelda shrugged.  
"You guys can go, I can get this all unpacked." Zelda told them.  
They both nodded and headed for the stairs.

Zelda began unpacking her clothes. She got all her clothes unpacked and put away within the dresser and closet. She grabbed her bathroom materials and headed for her private bathroom. There was a fancy bathtub/shower within the bathroom.  
'Looks big enough for two people' Zelda thought.  
She put her shampoo and conditioner into the bath, then stuck her soap on the counter top. She placed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and deotarant into the cabinets above the sink. Zelda headed back out into her bedroom and sat on her bed, opened her laptop and began to message her dad.

'Hey, dad. All is well here in Hyrule. The first day of school was alright. I've made some friends so far. Sheik and Samus are doing good. I love you, and will see you soon.  
Xoxo  
-Z'  
She hit send and her message was well on its way to her father.

Her stomach let out a loud growl that sounded like a dying whale.  
"Come to think of it," she took a glance towards her clock. "It's about 5:30, maybe I should get something to eat soon."  
She stood up and grabbed her hot pink wallet and her phone. Opening her phone, she typed in Sheik's name then hit enter. The phone rang a couple times before her answered.

"Z, whatsup? You get all settled in?"  
"Yea, got all that done. Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?"  
"Yea, sure, I'll meet you at your dorm."  
In the background she could hear Link asking who it was and if he could come.  
"Hey, Z, can Link come? He's complaining about how hungry he is."  
"Yea, sure, I don't really care so he can."  
"Alright, cool. See you in like 5."  
There was a dead tone, then she clicked her phone closed.  
'Better change my clothes.' She thought to herself.

There was a loud knock on her door about 10 minutes later.  
"Come in, the door's unlocked!" Zelda called from upstairs.  
Two boys pushed their way into her dorm.  
"Wow, Z, fancy place. Are you upstairs?" Sheik called out to her.  
"Yea, come on up!" She called back.

Link and Sheik both made their way up the black spiral staircase, and were both taken into shock by the amount of pink there was within her room.  
"My goddess, Z. Got enough pink?" Link jokingly teased her.  
"Not even close." She teased back.  
He smirkered towards her.  
She grabbed her purse off of her closet door handle and walked towards them.  
"Shall we go?" She asked.

At dinner  
"My goddess! Don't you ever stop eating Sheik?" Zelda poked her question at him.  
"Shut up, I'm hungry." He said with his mouth full of food.  
"Z, you only had Ramen, you need some form of meat. Let me buy your some shrimp or chicken fried rice." Link offered.  
"Well..alright, but only because I do enjoy chicken fried rice!" Zelda agreed.  
Link smiled warmly at her and called the waitress back over.

The night was going good until trouble walked through the front doors or the Japanese styled restaurant.  
"Uh-oh! Gannon and his cronies Ghriaham and Vaati are here!" Sheik whispered to Zelda and Link.  
"I hope nothing happens! I haven't finished my chicken fried rice!" Zelda whispered back.  
Link glanced over his shoulder.  
"We should be okay, it looks like they are heading into the back room. Finish up really fast, Z. We should probably leave soon." Link told them.  
Link waived the waitress over and asked for the check.  
The waitress scurried back and Link handed her the cash, $35.40.  
They quickly paced themselves through the restaurant to the exit. Just before they made it to the exit, there was a loud crash from the back room.  
"Shit! Sheik! Zelda! Come on, run!" Link said as he pushed the door open and being sprinting down the side walk. Zelda was right behind him, followed by Sheik. Link rounded the corner that lead them to their parking spot. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car.

Zelda and Sheik rounded the corner, and Ghirahim stepped out from around it.  
"Hello, my dear." He said creepily to Zelda. Sheik grabbed her and put her behind him.  
"Zelda, go to Link. Now." He ordered her.  
"But, Sheik." She protested.  
"Go, now." He ordered her.  
"Sheik.. I can't leave you."  
"Zelda! Go to fucking Link! Right now!" He yelled at her, shoving her into Link.  
Link grabbed her and drug her to the car. He threw her into the passenger side and drove off, leaving Sheik in the dark with Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim, what do you want?"  
"Well, dear boy, you know damn well what I want."  
"Goddess damn it! No I fucking don't!"  
Ghirahim grabbed the boy by his throat and chucked him down the path.  
"Shit.." Sheik breathed. His face was scuffed up from sliding along the concrete.

"Now, will you just please give me what I want, or do I have to punish you some more?" Ghirahim toyed.  
Sheik stood up and positioned himself into a fighting stance.  
"You can't," he paused. "You can't have her!" He shouted at Ghirahim.  
"Very well then. We'll just see if I can't." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Sheik alone in the dark.

In the car  
"Link! How could you just leave Sheik back there?! He's your best friend! He needs you! He's my brother! i demande we go back and get him, now!" Zelda shouted at him.  
"Z, just listen! Calm down. Sheik can take Ghirahim. Did you forget, he's trained in judo, karate, and aikido. He'll be fine." Link stated calmly.  
Zelda appeared to calm down, but was still a nervous wreck on the inside.  
"Zelda, there's a reason we had to keep you away from Ghirahim." Link said softly.  
"What's your reason?" She questioned.  
"I can't tell you yet. All I can say is don't go anywhere alone. Promise me that, please?"  
"Link, I don't understand. Why are you asking me that?"  
"Just, trust me. There's a reason you can't be along with him, Vaati, or Gannon." He begged her.  
"Alright, fine.. If it will make you happy, then okay." She agreed.

She couldn't describe it, but it felt as if she had known this would happen. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if there was a reason she shouldn't be near them. She felt as if, she had known them, all of them from before. Including Link, definitely Link.  
"Link, do you..do you feel like we've met before?" She asked him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, we've met before today. I feel like, I've known you for such a long time.." She tried to explain. "Nevermind, just forget I said anything, Kay?"  
"Alright, what ever you say, Z."

Link parked the car into his parking spot at the campus. He got out and ran over to open Zelda's door for her.  
"Alright, stay close, Z. Gannon and his cronies might be out looking for us. They work fast." Link told her.  
She nodded.  
He took her hand and guided her to the back of the building.  
"Since your room is the last on the hall, we'll go around back to get to your room." He explained.  
"Okay, what ever you say, boss."

He guided her around the buildings, and then to the back of the girl dormitories.  
"Alright, be safe, Z. Call me if you need anything." He handed her his number written on a small piece of paper.  
"I'm going to go find Sheik now, alright?"  
She nodded and thanked him. He turned to leave but something stopped him.  
"Hey, Zelda.." He started to say, then turned around to face her. She was right behind him, he almost ran into her when he turned around.  
"Oh, sorry. My bad," he started "but, uh, be careful, okay? Be sure to lock your door." He instructed. She nodded.  
"I will, don't worry."  
He smiled.  
'Atleast she doesn't argue all the time, like Sheik does.' He thought.

He had a sudden impulse though, seeing Zelda all wide eyed and being so close to him, he just..wanted to kiss her. Once he thought it, he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her, fast but soft. Her lips felt like velvet against his. He pulled away, and turned on his heel out the back door. She ran after him  
"Link! What the hell!?" She quietly yelled at him.  
"I'm sorry, Z. I had an impulse." He said apologetically. He bowed to her then began to walk back to the car.  
She followed him.

"Take me with you." She demanded.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because, Sheik may be your best friend, but he's my brother. My blood. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines and wait for you to fetch him for me." And with that she opened the car door and slid into Link's car. Link rubbed his forehead.  
'No point in arguing with her. I mean, tonigh has been shocking, and I did just kinda kiss her.' He thought.  
"Alright, you can come. But you listen to every order I give you, okay?"  
"Yea, yea. Okay."

'She isn't even phased by the fact I kissed her.. That's kinda upsetting..' Link thought to himself.

"So, why'd you do it?" She asked him  
'Ah, there it is' he thought.  
"Do what, Z?" He asked.  
"Kiss me, you dum dum."  
"Why not? I thought I'd try to take your mind off of your brother for a moment, that's all."  
'Way to go, douche bag. Could you get to be anymore of a dick, Link!' Link yelled at himself in his mind.  
"Alright, I see then. Okay, makes sense." She said coldly. "So what's the real reason?"  
'Damn it, she didn't buy it!' Link panicked.

"I dunno, why not. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you. Something wrong with that?" He defended himself.  
"Well, no, but, I dunno. Nevermind, it doesn't matter." She said. She turned her attention to out the window.  
"Hey! There's Sheik! Link, pull over the car! It's Sheik!" She yelled to him.  
He did as she commanded, and pulled over. He got out and helped Sheik stand up. He walked him over to the car and helped him into the back.

"You okay, man? You look kinda wrecked." Link told him.  
"Ghirahim knows, Link! We have to do something, now!" Sheik frantically told him.  
Link gulped, "Should..we tell her?" He asked Sheik, his voice was shaking with panic.  
"We might as well, Link."

* * *

**AH! So much drama! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review rate and favorite! Thanks guys! I'll update soon!**  
**Xoxoxoxoxo-**  
**Elliphateh.**


	4. You're joking, right?

"Tell me what?" Zelda asked them.  
"Zelda, you know the legends, right?" Link asked.  
"You mean the ones about the hero of time and the royal family of Hyrule?" She questioned.  
"Yes, those legends." Sheik began.  
"You know about them, Zelda, all of them. Infact, they should be memories of yours, distant, but fond memories." He finished.  
"What do you mean..?" She asked.  
"You lived throughout each tale. You're the princess the hero had to save. Well, you're her reincarnation." Link explained.

"I can't be her! I'm just Zelda. Just Zelda." She said  
"Keep telling yourself that, Z. But you can't deny the dreams you've had, plus, look at your hand." Sheik pointed at her hand.  
Zelda glanced down at her hand. Taken by the shock to see the Triforce faintly glowing on her hand. The Triforce of Wisdom was shining brightly on her skin. She touched her hand.  
"It's warm.." She said faintly before the world around her faded into the blackness.

In Zelda's Mind  
I was falling, fast. I could see the clouds flying past me as I closed in on the ground. There was nothing once I hit. No feeling, pain, or anything. I stood up, and glanced around.  
'Where am I?' I couldn't help but to wonder. I glanced around the new area. Trees flooded the land. The sun peaked through the treetops in certain places. Huge colorful mushrooms were spread across the ground. Some bigger than myself, and they ranged from red, orange, blue, and so on.

I began to walk forward, as if something was calling me. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face it was taken by surprise. I stood there defenseless against it, waiting for it to attack me. It was about as tall as me, it carried a hatchet and wore a bandana. It was red, and had soulless black eyes. It was looking at me, but didn't charge to me.  
'What is going on?' I thought.

I walked closer to it.  
"Uhm, excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?" I asked it.  
There was no response, it just simply turned and walked away, as if it was guarding the perimeter.  
"Hello? Can anyone here me? Can someone help me?" I shouted out loud. From behind me I heard a something opening up. I turned around, and down the path there was a huge temple.  
"Maybe someone in there can help me," I said hopefully.  
I jogged down the path to the temple until I reached the door. I went up to push it open, but fell right through it.  
"Whoa!" I shouted in shock as I tried to catch myself.

"My lady, we must get through here quickly. The dark one will be here soon." A strange and hoarse voice spoke.  
"Okay, please lead the way." An angelic voice rang back to her.  
'I should probably follow them..' I thought to myself.  
"My lady, please stay here. I will rid of the monsters that lurk within here." The hoarse voice said again.  
I made my way down the stairs that were directly to my right.

'I think the voices came from this way.'  
When I rounded the corner I saw a light haired girl standing on the stairs. She was wearing a white dress followed by purple lace up sandals and purple bangles. I walked to her, and then around her. Her hair was worn the same way as mine, but instead of pink ribbons, she had purple ones. Her eyes shinned like sapphires. Her lips were full and petal pink. Her cheeks were a rosy color and she had a pale completion. Her hair was a lighter blonde than my own. She was a bit taller than myself. I reached forward to grab her hand. My hand went through hers, but the area around the back of her hand began to glow brightly.

"Goddess, Zelda, your hand." The woman began.  
"I know, Impa. He's close. Link's close." She said.  
"We must hurry then, goddess. It will not be good if he finds you now. I know he has many questions to ask you, but we must carry on." Impa explained. Goddess Zelda nodded slowly. She turned to look at the door, and chased after Impa down the stairs.

Impa slammed the door open, only to be greeted by a welcoming committee of red monsters, similar to the one I had just seen. Impa sprinted towards them slaying them with a few simple ninja stars.  
"Stupid Moblins. Such a disgrace for a monster." Impa snorted. The monsters bodies poofed into black clouds of smoke, and slowly faded out our sight.  
'What the hell is a Moblin?' I asked myself. I couldn't help but to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but just shrugged it off.  
'It's not like anything can happen to me here, I'm just.. Dreaming all of this, obviously.' I nodded to myself, agreeing that this was all just a dream.

Impa and Goddess Zelda had walked to the center of the room, it had 3 pathways in the room. One on the right, one on the left, and the one behind them. In front of them, there was a door, but no way to it at the current moment. The door on the left had bars over it, so it was pretty obvious we couldn't get into there yet. So, all that was left was the door on the right. Impa began her way over to the door, pausing right before it.  
"Goddess, please wait here. We do not know what lies behind the door. It's best you stay here, where it is safe." Impa instructed. Goddess Zelda nodded at Impa instructions. I wasn't sure if I should stay or follow Impa, but my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know what dangers could be lying beyond that door. I placed myself directly behind Impa, patiently waiting for her to open the door.

She gingerly placed her hand on the heart of the door. It glowed a warm golden color. Impa swiftly pushed the palm of her hand into the door, and it burst open. A gust of wind was thrown back at us. And I used my arms to guard my face from anything that could fly out at us.  
'Wait, why did I do that? I can't get hurt, well that is what I'm assuming.' I thought to myself after I just dumbly protected myself.

Impa slowly made her way into the unexplored room before us. I stalked after her, hoping for the best results. After walking about five feet, the two of us rounded a corner, only to be greeted by a huge spider. I couldn't help but to let out a loud shriek as a response to seeing it. Turning on my right heel, I sprinted right back around the corner and out of the room. My foot had caught a hold of the bottom part of the door frame and threw me off balance. My body shifted forward far too fast for me to catch myself, causing me to crash and burn onto the concrete floor on the temple. Pulling myself onto my knees, I place my head into the palm of my right.  
'God damn, that actually kind of hurt. I guess I can get hurt, I'm going to have to be more careful.' I scolded myself. I ran my hand over my forehead, brushing my blonde locks out of my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief, 'Well, at least that damn spider didn't get a hold of me.' I reassured myself.  
I looked back at the doorway and watched as Impa walked back into the room.

"A mere Skutulla, and a switch waiting for me. There should be another switch in here somewhere. I believe if we find it, that door over there will open." She explained to Goddess Zelda, also pointing at the door across from us that was barricaded by bars.  
Goddess Zelda nodded at Impa's words. "Well, we better get looking then, am I right, Impa?" She gracefully asked her. Impa just nodded to her question. She walked over to the edge of the platform and jumped down into the pit that laid below us. "Well, I found it." Impa called out to us. Goddess Zelda clapped her hands eagerly as Impa struck the switch, causing the bars to fly up, freeing the door from its captivity.

Impa climbed back up to the pathway, and turned to the door. "Shall we continue, Goddess?" She asked the Goddess Zelda for permission. She just simply nodded to Impa's questioning. Impa began to repeat the same process as before. She placed the palm of her hand to the center of the door, waiting for it to begin to glow. Once it started to glow, she quickly pressed against it, which sent it flying open. Which also brought in a huge gust of wind, causing me to collapse onto my side, and just like that, the world around me swirled into one. And I was woken up by some violent shaking, with my friends peering over me.

_During Zelda's Trip_

"Fuck! Link, what should we do?" Sheik frantically asked him. Link didn't even bothered to start the car yet. He turned to face Sheik, just shrugging his shoulders to his best friend's question.  
"I'm not sure what we can do, really." He calmly answered. Sheik blew out a sigh of frustration.  
"Alright, maybe we should just head back now, then? She'll probably wake up by the time we return to the Academy." Sheik stated. Link nodded in agreement. He turned the keys that were in the ignition, and the car gently purred in response. Link switched gears into drive.

"I didn't really think about how all of this would shock her so much.." Sheik began to say. "I didn't even think about how this would make her feel. Maybe, I'm just selfish asking her to do this." He scolded himself.  
"Bro, chill. You're not selfish. It's either we tell her now, or wait for it to be much worse and her find out differently." Link argued to him.  
"Yea, I guess you're right. I just hope she won't be angry with me." Sheik said with hope.  
"I'm sure she won't be. I don't see why she would be." Link confidently told him. Sheik nodded, turning his face to the window, and watched the scenery melt into the darkness of the night.

About 10 minuets later, Link pulled his car into the parking lot of the Acadamy. He glanced down at the clock in his car. 8:30 is what it read. 'She's still out cold...' Link thought, unsure of what would happen next.  
"Come on, lets get her to her room. We'll just tell people that she's asleep, okay, Sheik?" Link told him. Sheik nodded, and thought 'No point in arguing with that plan.'  
Link opened the passenger seat, and lifted Zelda into his arms, carrying her like a princess.  
"Alright, so we need to get her back to her dorm, but it is preferred if no one sees us with her, so, we should probably take the back door." Link told Sheik.  
"Alright, whatever you think will work." Sheik said, just going along with Link's idiotic plan.

They made their way towards the back of the girls dorm. They reached the back door, and saw Samus standing outside Zelda's dorm.  
Link jumped back, knocking Sheik over onto the ground.  
"Shit! Samus is at Zelda's door!" Link whispered to Sheik.  
"Fuck! What should we do?" Sheik asked.  
"We'll just chill here until she goes away. Sound good?"  
"Yea, alright."

Link could just barley hear Samus and Midna talking about where about Zelda could be. He heard the gentle click from their dorm room closing. Then, Zelda's phone began to ring, as loud as it possibly could.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Link! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Sheik yelled at Link.  
"I'm trying, bro! Keep quiet! Samus will hear you!" Link quietly yelled back to Sheik.

The commotion going on outside caught Samus' attention, causing her to go investigate. She peered through the glass of the door, seeing the back of Sheik's head, meaning, they we're in trouble.  
She pushed opened the door and began question her cousin.  
"Sheik! What the hell is going on? Link?! Why are-What the hell happened to Z?!" Samus began bitching at them.  
"Whoa! Sam! Calm down, Z's fine. She fainted, that's all. Too much Japanese food." Link explained, smiling towards Sheik and Zelda's cousin.  
She raised an eyebrow, questioning their reasoning, almost as if she didn't believe them. A few moments passed by and her face softened up. She gently nodded, and motioned for them, to follow her.  
"C'mon. Bring her to my room."  
Sheik and Link quickly glanced at each other, and nodded. Link picked up Zelda's body and brought her into Samus and Fi's room.

He gingerly placed her on the couch while Samus ran to get Fi.  
"Bro, good job." Sheik whispered, patting Link's back softly.  
Samus came back into the room with Fi, not giving Link time to respond.  
"I'll get some water." Fi stated. The three of them nodded to her comment.  
Fi was back before any of them could say something.

She placed it down on the table, and took a seat in chair next to the couch.  
Link sat down on the floor next to Zelda and began to shake her shoulders.  
"Zelda, c'mon now. Time to wake up." Link gently said to her. She wasn't waking, so he had to shake her harder and harder.  
"C'mon on, Z! Time to get up now!"  
He was still shaking her hard, trying to wake her up.  
A few seconds later her eyes gently opened, and all of her friends were crowded over her, watching her awake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the story so far(: feel free to review and rate!  
-Elliphanteh**


	5. This is how we do it

"Zelda, what happened?" Sheik quietly asked his sister.  
"I'm- I'm not quite sure.." She answered him. "I had this dream, and I was in this..building..or.. Temple? Maybe.." She began.  
"I fell out of the sky in front of it, and there were these monsters around it. Then I heard the door to it open, so I went to see what it was. When I went in, there was this girl, who looked very similar to me. She was a bit taller and her eyes were more blue based than mine. There was another person too, she had a darker toned skin color. Her hair was light blonde and cut short, but she had a long pony tail that framed the right side of her face; she also had a lot of weird markings on her face. There was a red eye symbol in her forehead, and a tear drop mark below her left eye..." She recalled.  
"She called the girl that looked like me 'Goddess Zelda' and her named is apparently Impa..." She slowed down a lot on the last part of her sentence.

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed as she explained all that.  
"So, what actually happened in the dream?" Link asked her.  
"Oh.. Well, I fell out of the sky.. And then went up to the temple, and fell through the front doors. Found them, and they couldn't see me.. So I walked with them through part of the temple.. Impa opened this door, and it led into a room with the monstrous spider thing.. I think she called it a 'Skulltula..' Whatever that is." She said plainly. She scrunched her face up, trying to remember what happened next.

"After that, I think I tripped in something, and fell to the ground, and then Impa came out of the room with the Skulltula. Then she hit some switch, and opened a door, and then I woke up." She finished.  
Everyone was staring at her wide eyed, like she had gone crazy.  
"Z," Samus began. "Maybe you should go get some sleep. It's been a long day for you." She suggested.  
Zelda met her eyes, and gave her a soft nod. She rose and headed for the door, Link and Sheik following at her heels.  
"Bye, Samus and Fi." She chimed to the both of them. And soon the three of them where out in the hall way.

"So, is that really all that happened, Z?" Sheik poked at her.  
"Yea, that's seriously all that happened in my dream." She said flatly.  
Sheik put his hands up in defense and apologized to his honey haired sister.  
When the three of them reached her room, they said there good byes and went on their own ways. Zelda went into her dorm and headed up stairs to her room. She set her alarm clock for 7:30 and ju,prd into bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. She looked up at her clock to see it read '9:00 P.M', before falling fast asleep in her cocoon of blankets.

Link and Sheik  
"Are you sure she's going to be okay all alone, bro?" Link worriedly asked his best friend.  
"Yea, bro. Calm down, and stop pestering me about it. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. She can protect herself. I can feel it." Sheik said calmly to Link. Link still had a worried face, but it softened up once his best friend met his gaze.  
"I promise that I will protect her, Sheik. I won't let anything happen to her.." Link swore.  
"I know, it's obvious how you feel. I think maybe it's a thing all the other reincarnations felt. They fought to protect the princess because part of them loved her. Don't you agree?" Sheik questioned Link.  
"I dunno. Maybe, it's a possibility. I still remember the first time I met her... We were four. I had just moved in across the street. I watched you and her play outside all the time. I wanted nothing more than to join you guy outside. One day, my parents asked yours if I could join you guys, and you said yes. I was so excited. You were so egaer to meet me, unlike Zelda, who was shy and hid behind you. Her big violet eyes were peering behind your shoulder. It was so adorable. Over the next few months, the three of us became friends, although, you and I were more than she and I were. Then, one day, she moved far far away from us." Link couldn't help but to smile at his memories. "I'm glad she back." He finished.

Sheik looked at him, in awe about that. 'He remembers her..' Was all he could think. Link stopped walking, he looked up at the sky.  
"It's going to rain..." He spoke softly.  
"What do you-," a loud clap of thunder cut followed by heavy drops of rain because to crash down from the sky. Link just aimlessly stood there, in the pouring rain overtaken by thought. Sheik jogged over to him and grabbed his forearm. "Link, come one. We needa get out of this rain before it gets worse." His voice fll of concern for his best friend.

Link's sapphire eyes met his best friend's blood red ones. Without another world, the two of them broke into a sprit, running for their dormitory. Other students flew past them, running and ducking for shelter from the pouring rain. The two soaking wet boys burst into the dorm's hall, catching their breaths. Sheik looked at Link, smirking at what just happened. Link returned his smirk, in love wi the fact that they got caught in the rain.  
"Let's go back to the room, okay?" Sheik gestured towards the stairs. Link gave him a swift nod, and then the two of the began to jog up the stairs, making sure to watch their steps.

After running up three stories, the two boys reached their room. Sheik ran his card through the unlock slide, and let the two boys in. Link slapped Sheik on the back. "Hey, I'm gunna go take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow on free day, sound good?" Link chirped to his roomie.  
"Yea bro, thank god we don't have school on Tuesdays, Thursdays or Saturdays." Sheik answered so greatfuly. A huge grin wiped across both the boys faces, cause them to bust out into a laughing fit.  
Link and Sheik gave eachother a quick high five then went their separate ways. Sheik went into his downstairs bed room, and Link went fumbling up the stairs to his room.

Link'S POV  
Goddess damn, could today have gotten any better? I kissed Zelda, the girl I've been head over heels in love with for as long as I could remember. I stood at the top of the stairs that lead into my fairy boy green room. Hm, I wonder if she enjoyed it.. Who knows, it kinda did happen really randomly, but still  
.. I don't want to have upset her. Now that I think about it, it did feel kinda nice, being so close to her, having her back up against a wall, pressing myself against her. Shit, she does have a nice body, I guess it just couldn't be helped.

I began to make my way to the shower, when I stopped halfway through my room because I was interrupted by my thoughts again. She has a rather decent cup size, my guess would be a C. Thinking back to earlier, she was wearing a nice tight shirt that just so happened to form perfectly around her boobs..I can only imagine what they actually look like. I smirked, I couldn't help myself from thinking these thoughts sometimes. I mean, just imagine, seeing her perfect little framed body buck ass nude. She's probably a virgin, so that would make it even more fun. I couldn't help but to fantasize about what she felt like, or tasted like, or how tight she would be. Goddess, just thinking about this is starting to get me going. I want to feel her tounge slide smoothly down my shaft, the sensation unbearable due to the heat of her mouth on my cock. I want to feel her wet insides, I also want to make her feel heavenly and in response her walls will clasp around me tightly. I could feel my pants tightening around my crotch, while my thoughts ran wild. Without a second thought, I ran into the bathroom stripped off my clothes and turned on the water.

Goddess, it was icy. I turned it up some, leaning against the tile wall til it warmed some. The cool tile got me thinking of her again, of what it would be like to have her there, glistening and wet and oh so buck ass nude. I closed my eyes, and began to stroke my cock, thinking of how I would bend her over a little, have her press those firm, perky breasts against the cool slippery tile, causing her nipples to harden and her back to arch, making it all the easier to slip inside her. I was already feeling close to cumming, so I slowed my hand down a bit, let myself calm down so I could savor this most pleasurable of fantasies. I imagined taking her from behind, slipping inside her warm pussy, tight, virginal. After thrusting into her for awhile, Id pull out and have her turn towards me. Oh goddess, the thought of lifting her up, pressing her bare back against the wall and her wrapping her legs around my hips like a vise, it was amazing. Without even realizing it, I had began to move my hips a little, in time with my fantasy. I pictured her moaning in ecstasy, me leaned into her so that our bodies were pressed into each other, and with every deep, ragged breath she sucked in, I could feel her boobs swelling into my chest. I thought of pulling it out, of her getting down, pushing my hips back until i hit the opposite wall, the water flowing just above my head, as she took my cock into her warm mouth, sucking and licking and stroking it clumsily. Her eyes looking up at me as she engulfed my cock deeply, swirling around my tip with her tongue. My hips were bucking wildly at this point, it wasn't long before I came imagining that I was cumming in her mouth. Exhausted, my legs gave way, and I slowly sank down and sat on the shower floor, letting the water hit me, awash in ecstasy.

My body was numb with pleasure, and I knew for a fact I wouldn't be able to move after that amazing orgasm. Fucking, goddess, why did you have to put so much sexy into one person? I sighed, realizing I needed to get up or face turning into a prune. I quickly lathered myself up, washing my hair and body as fast as I could. I was drained of energy (and definitely cum), so once out of the shower, I attempted shuffled to my room, threw on a pair of boxers and proceeded to fall into my pillow and with it dreams of her that left me needing to change my pants the next morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter was a..blast..(; to write. XD my next chapter will be focused more on comedy! If you enjoyed the smut, let me know so I can add more into it!;3 R&R&F3 chapter six will be up soon guys!**


	6. Welcome to the Host Club!

**So, I've decided to make a quick switch in the story POV. Im switching to first person because I feel it will cause the story to flow better. In certain places there will be third person. **  
**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Zeldas POV

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face, which clearly meant it was time to get up. Instinctively I rolled onto my other side and mumbled 'noo..' I glanced at my alarm clock that sat on my black wood nightstand. It's 7:30 in the morning, and there was no point of getting up since I don't have classes today. I let out a long sigh, forcing myself out of bed. I thought back to the events that happened yesterday, lets see, I had my first day at the Academy, which was a piece of cake. I went out with Sheik and Link, only to see my twin get attacked by Ghiraham. Link kissed me... Oh gosh.. That's right, my brothers BEST FRIEND kissed me.. I couldn't help but to plop down onto my bed. Why the hell did he do that for? I mean, there's nothing wrong with him. From what I've seen he is funny, kind, smart, charming, you know, the whole princely like boy.

Oh Goddess, what am I thinking! There's no way in hell this will happen. I shook my head, forcing the thoughts away. Well, I suppose I should go take a shower, because everyone will probably want to do something today. I decided to check my phone, even though I knew no one would probably text me. Although, to my surprise, I was wrong. Two messages, one from Samus, and the other from Sheik.  
I opened the message from Samus, figuring it was her asking me what I would like to do tomorrow, and of course I was right.

"Hey, Z. Malon, Romani, and I were thinking about going to visit the high schools host club tomorrow. Care to join us?  
-0suitSam."  
What in the hell is a 'host club'..? I'll just give Samus a ring sooner or later. Shrugging off her message, I clicked open Sheik's message, shocked to read its content.  
'Z, do me a favor, and date Link.'  
What in the name of Din is going on here was all I could ask myself. I was far too confused to even reply, so I just chucked my phone into my bed and stalked off to the bathroom.

10:30 rolled around far too quickly, well at least it feels like it. I was showered by 8:30, dressed by 9:00, finished my hair at 10:00, and then finished eating breakfast at 10:30. By that point, Samus had practically barged into my room, dragging me out before I could even ask where we were heading off to. Along the way she was kind of jabbering about stopping by Malon and Romani's room, as well as Saria and Tetra's room. Oh boy, I could tell today was defiantly going to be an adventure.

"Uhm, Samus, how long are you going to keep dragging me down the hallway," I said dryly as I shook myself free of her grasp.  
"Oops, sorry Z! I kinda forgot I was dragging you along!" She replied apologetically. She held up her hands in defense and gave me a big old grin. I shook my head at her, laughing at how silly she could be sometimes. I motioned us towards our elevator, and we both stepped in. Samus pressed the floor number '5', the floor that the twin's room resigned. About a minute later, we made it to there floor. We both stepped out and made our way down to their room. Samus practically knocked down their door, grinning from ear to ear. Romani just gave her this 'are-you-being-fucking-serious-right-now' look. Malon just walked in and a poker face expression just slapped right across her face.

"Uhm, good morning guys," Malon began, not sure how to go about what just happened. "So, are we all ready to go to the Host Club today?"  
"Not yet, Saria and Tetra wanted to come with us, so we need to go get them before we go." Samus informed the two of them. They looked at eachother, and nodded in agreement. Both of them grabbed their bags and then we all headed back down to the elevator. Samus shoved Malon and I I. First, then Romani. She eagerly jumped into the elevator. She slammed her finger down onto the 3rd floor button, almost breaking it.

"Samus, chill the hell out. I know you're all happy and shit because you get to see Marth today, but you're going to break something if you don't get it together." Malon scolded her.  
Samus just gave her a sad look, like a fan girl who just got yelled at for having a fan-gasm. I couldn't help but to chuckle at my cousins goofy self. Oh goddess, she is such an odd ball sometimes.

The elevator dinged us off at floor three, and the four of us began to shuffle our way to the other girl's dorm. Samus went to bust in, but Romani grabbed her shoulder and shuck her head. Instead of barging in, she gave the door a couple rasps. Tetra opened the door, her face was mashed together with confusion.

"Uhm, why are you guys here?" She said coldly. Saria stepped out from behind need and told her that we were going to visit the host club today. Tetra's eyes seemed to light up at that idea.  
"Okay! I'll be right back with my vest!" She called out to the five of us. We all couldn't help but to giggle at her. Tetra came back with her black pirate like vest and motioned towards the elevator. And soon enough we were on our way to the club.

At the Host Club  
The six of us walked in, looking pretty good, well, that is if you asked me. Saria was dressed in a forest green dress, very flattering on her. Samus wore a neon blue tube top with long black skinny jeans, of course the boys would have to look at her. Malon wore a white shirt with a pink skirt, and Romani wore a white shirt with a purple skirt. I was wearing a hot pink shirt with a schoolgirl skirt that was black, trimmed with hot pink, and had lace as the under layer. What can I say, go big, or go home. And Tetra was decked out in red skinnies, a white and black stripped shirt, followed up by her black vest.

Soon enough we were greeted by fivemembers of the host club. Looking left to right, I could name each member. There was Marth and Ike, then Pit and Roy, then Sheik. Hold up, Samus told me there were six, where's the six member? As soon as my thoughts pulled out the question. The sixth member walked in. He wore a crown, that gently rested upon his golden locks of hair. He wore a princely outfit, that was made up of a luxiourious purple cape, a loose white dress shirt, followed by black slacks. Who is it? My mind couldn't stop from wondering who it was.

"Good day, my princess', welcome to the Host Club of Hyrule!" His angelic voice rang out into the room. His eyes met my own, and all shock had taken me over. It was Link, LINK. He seems to be the far opposite of the Host Club type, nonetheless, a prince type like this!

Link's POV.  
What in the name of the goddess is Zelda doing here?! Fuck! I can't face her after my thoughts from last night. Shit! Don't think about it! You'll get excited again! Uhg, fuck! I just gotta try act natural. C'mon, Link, you can do this! I strided over towards Zelda, too, her hand a gently kissed it.  
"Welcome, Princess Zelda." I whispered to her. My sapphire eyes met with her violet ones and it had felt as if time itself froze in that moment. I could see a blush spreading across her cheeks, and watched her give me a simple nod of acknowledgment.

I held out my left hand to her, and in return she gave me her right. I lead her towards one of the side rooms were we entertained our guests. Out of the corner of my eye I could see each one of the other girls found their usual host and went on their merry ways with them. I wonder what Zelda is thinking of, maybe she didn't want to go with me. Oh boy, what if I forced her into something she didn't want to do. We reached the side room, and I opened the door leading us into the sound proof barrier.

"Hey, Z." I said warmly to her, as I glided my way over to one of the poofy couches within the room.  
"Hi, Link." She smiled back to me. I followed my lead, and sat down on the couch next to mine.  
"So, why did you drag me off here?" She nudged the question towards me. I saw that one coming.  
"So we can hang out, duh. Sometimes I wonder if you're actually as smart as everyone says." I joked with her.  
"Shut up! That has nothing to do with how smart I am." She defended herself. She crossed her arms across her chest, and closed her eyes. My goddess, she did the most adorable things.  
"So, princess, what shall we do on this fine day? Maybe we could dance, or play a game of some sort." I beamed her a great big smile. I watched her roll her eyes towards me.  
"We could do either one. You can pick, Link." She responded without even thinking on her options.

If I had it my way, I'd probably chose to kiss her soft petal pink lips again. I could feel my grin appearing on my face.  
"Link..?" I heard her soft voice questioning my smirk.  
"Oh yes, well get up, Princess Zelda. We're going to dance." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her right up into my arms. I guided her over to the spacious area of the room. I clapped my hands 3 times, and music began to fill the room. I bowed to her, holding out my hand.  
"May I have the honor to dance with you, princess?" I glanced up, letting my eyes hit hers, they were almost begging her to say yes.  
"Yes you may, Prince Link." She responded. She placed her hand in mine and then placed her other one on my shoulder. My free hand found the crevis within her waist, and then we were dancing.  
I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I was for certain I never wanted it to end. It felt like a dream come true, starring into her beautiful lavender eyes, holding her so close to me, gliding across the floor. Nothing could get better, until she wrapped both arms around my neck, and by natural instincts I wrapped mine around her waist. I was in a heavenly dream.

"Hey, Link. I'm kinda hungry.." Zelda stopped dancing and looked in my eyes, and gave a dorky smile.  
"Oh right, I'll go get us some lunch, okay? Stay here, Zelda." I bowed to her and practically skipped out of the room. I ran over to the kitchen, grabbed a plate full of sandwiches, and the other with a tea set. I jogged back into the room, bumping my hip into the door, opening it just enough to get back into the room. I placed the two platters on the table, then walked back to the door and shut it.  
"Lunch is here, Princes."  
"I see this."

I pulled out two small plates, and put sandwiches on each one. Then I began to pour us each some tea. I poured mine first. While I poured Zelda's, I couldn't help but to notice how low cut her shirt actually was. I found myself gawking at her magnificent boobs. The looked so soft, and full. I just wanted to touch them..  
"AH LINK!" My head snapped back to reality far too late. Oh shit. What had I done.  
"You spilled tea all over me! Goddess damn you!" She shrieked at me. "It burns! It's so hot!" She roared as she ran for the exit. I dropped the tea cup, too appalled at myself for letting that happen. She was crying, Zelda was crying because I spilt tea on her. I felt like the biggest dick ever! Shit, fuck, piss damn! I needed to go after her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it..

I heard the front door slam close, then it opened again, then slammed once more. Someone went after her. Shit, that should be me, not whoever it was! I bolted for the door. I busted out of my room, then sprinted towards the main door, then down the stairs, then down more stairs. When I reached the third flight I heard heavy sobbing and two people talking. I stopped myself before interrupting their conversation.

"Zelda, please stop crying." A male voice begged her. A male? Who the fuck? I let myself peek around the corner, only to see Pit kneeling before Zelda, stroking her face, wiping her tears away. That little bastard! I contined to watch the scene play out from around the corner. My eyes watched as Zelda leaned up into Pit's arms, embracing him into a hug. She was crying into his shoulder, because of me.. My knees were starting to give out, but I knew if they did I would be caught eavesdropping. I held myself up, against their will, forcing myself to watch the rest of this scenario.

"Zelda, please strop crying over Link. You shouldn't cry over someone likehim. You're far too good for him. Link," Pit paused, as if he had to think up words to say. "Link is a jerk. He doesn't know how to take care of people other than himself. Even if he is the prince of the acadamy, he still doesn't know how to deal with people that aren't him or Sheik. I don't see what people see in him, trust me, Zel. You're far much better off with someone like myself." Pit took her face in his hand, and kissed her. Link watched as Zelda's eyes flew open to the surprise of Pit's kiss. Pit broke free from her mouth, helped her stand up then backed her into the wall and began to kiss her again. I could tell Zelda wasnt enjoying it. Rage over took my entire body. I was going to kill that boy.

Pit broke free from her lips again, then started to kiss down her neck, biting and kissing it.  
"Pit, please stop.." Zelda begged him. She struggled to break free, but he had her locked up against the wall with his arms. I knew this was when I needed to step in.  
"That's enough, Pit." I stated coolly, then leaned against the wall oppisote of them. Pit turned to face me, I could feel his cold eyes glaring at me.  
"Link!" I could her Zelda's voice chime. She sounded so greatful to see me.  
"Why are you here, Katsuo? No one invited you to our party." Pit retorted.  
"I don't even believe you were invited to the party, Pit." My sapphire eyes met his ocean blue eyes. I walked over to the two of them, pushed Pit out of my way, and grabbed Zelda's wrist.  
"C'mon, Z. We're going home." I said and started dragging her off.

Pit grabbed Zelda's other wrist, refusing to let her go off with me.  
"Zelda, please don't go. I love you.. I have for such a long time.. I want to be with you again." He begged her.  
"I'm sorry, Pit.." Zelda responded to his confession.  
"Oh.. I see.. I thought that you may have felt the same as me.. Well.. Okay then. Goodbye, Zel." He let go of her wrist, and collapsed to his knees, letting his defeat over take him.  
"Go ahead, Z." I told her. She nodded and headed around the corner.  
"Pit, don't let this undo you. She isn't the one for you, but there is someone out there for you. Keep your head up." I said. I patted his shoulder and went off to meet the love of my life.  
"Uh, Link. I didn't mean what I said about you. You aren't a jerk, and you're not selfish, or anything like that. I was jealous, and I apologize." Pit apologized to me.  
I help up my hand, "It's fine, Pit." I smiled to him. He returned my smile.  
"I'm glad."

I returned to Zelda's side, and we walked out in silence.  
"Link, thank you.. For saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come in when you did." Zelda thanked me. Next thing I knew, she leaped into my arms and hugged me so tight.  
"Link, I realized something today. When we were dancing, and just now proved to me that it's true. I like you.. A lot, Link." I could see tears running down her cheeks and a red blush upon them. I lifted my hands to her face and wiped away her tears. Her eyes met mine, and I pulled her face in close. My mouth went to her ear.  
"I like you a lot too, Zellie."  
I pulled my face away from her ear, and then she kissed me, and I kissed her back. Time passed by, and then we broke apart for air.  
"Zellie, we should probably get back before so done comes looking for us.." I whispered to her. She nodded in agreement. I held out my hand to her, and we began to walk back to the Host Club hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay! Finally got this chapter up! This was a lot of fun to write! I really wanted to incorporated a hot club in my story, because I love the anime Ouran Highschool Host Club. And, the sweet moment at the end of the chapter was soooo cute to write. I felt as if it really suited to moment. (: R&R&F. I'll update soon my dears, 3 ~ Elliphanteh.**


	7. A day within the Twilight!

**It's almost been an entire month since I've updated. Asdfghjnkl, I'm such a bad person! I swear I will update weekly now guys! Also, I have changed my pen name to foxeswithties!**

**So, this part of the story takes place a few months after the last chapter. It went from July to December and here's what had happened with in the past few months.**  
**Link and Zelda are dating**  
**Zelda has begun her training with using her Triforce power**  
**Some of the possible couples have began to sprout within their relationships. See if you can figure them out c; and tell me who you want with who in the reviews and I'll give them all side chapters and fun stuff!**  
**Also, thank you for the reviews guys! I will have responses to them down at the bottom!**  
**Now, lets get onto the chapter guys!(:**

* * *

"Zelda, are you sure you're ready for this?" My brother asked me. I nodded my head, I had never felt more ready in my life.  
"Alright, I will not hold back at any point during our fight, understood?" his voice was so serious. I nodded in agreement. I knew what could happen. I knew the risks I was taking, but there was only one way to make sure I was ready for protecting Hyrule. My violet eyes met Sheik's blood ones, we bowed to eachother and then the battle began.

He flicked his wrist in my direction, sending darts my way. I did a cartwheel to my right, dodging the darts. When my feet caught the ground, I glanced back up to see where Sheik was. He was sprinting towards me at full speed. My mind went blank. FUCK! My mind screamed at me. I smashed my two hands together, then slowly moved them away from eachother, imagining that there was a fire ball in my hand. Sheik was no less than 3 yards away. I raised my left hand out to him, launching the fire ball his way. He ducked down, then continued to sprint my way once the fire ball passed him. He sent out a chain, grabbing ahold of my left ankle. He aggressively pulled on the chain, causing me to fall down on the snow filled ground.

Panic overfilled me, and I did the only thing possible. I raised my left hand right to him, and grabbed his core. From my finger tips lightning flew, knocking the air out of him, and caused him to go flying a couple yards away from me. Neither one of us moved from our spots. Link got up and ran over to Sheik, checking to make sure he was okay. Link picked the up the unconscious boy and began to walk over towards me.

"Impressive, Zellie. You managed to knock your own brothero ut cold." He joked with me.  
I gave him a scrunch face.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" I turned to him, pushing out my lower lip almost like I was pouting. I took my fingers and began to poke at his sides. "Huh, Link! What's that supposed to mean!" I laughed to him. He gave a small chuckle.  
"Sometimes, I wonder who's really the mature one... You or Sheik." He retorted. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"C'mon," he said, patting my head. "Lets get this lump back his room." I looked up into his bright sapphire eyes and smile. We both took off back to their dorm, hand in hand, and Sheik's unconscious body in Link's other arm.

Back at the dorm

Link let us into the dorm, and told me he'd meet me up in his room. He stalked off to Sheik's room to dump his body. I trotted my way up to his room. I made my way over to the couch that was in front of his huge 52" plasma screen tv. He came running up the stairs, not carring about how much noise he made.  
"So, princess, what shall we do today?" He asked me as he poked my nose. I grabbed a hold of his muscular arm and pulled him down onto the couch.  
"I dunno. I say we watch tv and cuddle." I said cutely. He chuckled and nodded.  
He flipped on the tv, and after about ten minutes I was fast asleep.

Zelda's dream  
I woke up on a cobble stone ground, but not in an area I recongnized. I shot up from my sleeping position, looking around at the area around me. I looked to my right and I saw a massive field from my view point. I walked myself up to the rail that was on the balcony, observing the field. It stretched on and on for miles. In the distance I could see a market down the road from where I was at. In front of me there was massive amounts of field, which lead into the forest. To my left there was a lake that spanned out over a great distance. And not too far from it, there was a massive desert area that had some sort of fort built within it. To my left was a mountainous area. The mountains sored into the heavens, and the peaks where covered up by the white fluffy clouds. At the foot of the mountain I could see a small little village lay there. Just where was I? I turned around, observing the structure behind me. It was an built elegant structure. High door ways, royal rich colors of blue and red framed the doors and windows. The roof top was pointed, the shingles were a deep rich royal blue. It reminded me of a tower. That's when it hit me, I was on top of a humongous castle. I turned back around, gasping at how high I was from the ground. A huge gust of wind came, pushing my hair behind me as I stared into the distance in awe. I felt as if I was in a shojo manga.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs to my right side, followed by 2 voices.  
"Link! Run faster, damnit! You're too slow! Princess Zelda is in danger and you're taking your time lolly gagging around!" A female voiced called out. Her body soon appeared at the top of the stairs, and she was floating in mid air. Not even five seconds later, a skinny, tall, shaggy dirty blonde haired boy reached the top of the stairs. He collapsed to his knees, hugging his chest trying to suck in as much air as possible.  
"Goddess...damnit..." He breathed out. "Midna... I...just ran...about..16 miles...of castle ground...and stairs...can..you..give me.. a break..for once?" He sweetly looked up at the floating girl, sweat dripping down his face. Midna dropped down onto her feet, right in front of Link. She smacked her fist against his noggin, shaking her head at him.

"Lazy." She smirked at him. His face literally went into shock.  
"Lazy?! I've done all the work on this adventure, you little imp!" He shouted, grabbing a hold of her cheeks, pulling on them causing her mouth to open into a wide painful smile. I couldn't help but to chuckle at their goofiness, which of course cause the imp's attention.  
"Hey, someone else is here." She whispered so it was barely audible.  
"Uhm, no there isn't." He argued, as he headed for the towering doors. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. He kicked open the door, only to reveal a lady in an elegant dress laying soundless in a royal throne. It could only be assumed that she was the princess they were after.

"Princess!" The boy shouted. He started to run to her, but was stopped by a giant glowing orange hand.  
"Not so fast, lover boy." Midna spat to him. "It's probably a trap. Just get ready for your battle." She ordered him. He looked into her blood orange eyes, not sure if he should listen to her, or run to Zelda. He gave her a slight nod, and she cracked a grin, revealing a small sharp pointy tooth. She pointed her index finger back towards the princess.  
"See, what did I tell ya, Link. It was obviously a trap to run to her aid right away." She beamed with pride. By that point, Link was just ignoring her, he unsheathed his sword and shield, taking his battle stance.

The princess' body flew up, almost as if she was a puppet of someone. The arms and head dangled, she made no effort to even move. Her skin was a frosty pale color, and covered with black lines. She drew her sword, and aimed it at Link, sending out a yellow glowing orb. He jumped out of the way, scowling at her. I was too caught up in watching his movements that I didn't even realize the orb was heading straight for me. It collided with my chest, sending me backwards into one of the tall thick stone pillars. Pain erupted from my body. My vision was getting hazy. I let myself hit the ground with out any effort of blocking myself from the fall. I looked up, trying to make out the scene before me.

Link was knocking the yellow orbs back to Zelda, and she would knock them back to Link. Everyone and then Zelda would miss and get zapped and eventually her body fell from the air. Link charged forward, catching her before she fell. I was praying he would, because I felt every pain of her getting shocked, so her falling and smashing into the cold marble floor would have been terribly painful.

Footsteps came from behind me, echoing loudly throughout the throne room. The foot steps came to a hault directly to my right, and soon after came a thunderous rain of clapping.  
"You think you can defeat me, Hero of Time?" A loud booming voice challenged. His skin was a green color, almost like his flesh was rotten. He had fiery orange hair that was wound up into a golden head crown. He had sharp, vicious amber orbs. He was dressed in heavy black armor that had gold trim around it. His belt had a sash, that was decorated with the symbols of a tribe.

Midna ran out in front of Link and Zelda, trying to give them sometime. Link genteelly laid Zelda down, kissing her temple. He walked up in front of Midna, in sheathing his sword and shield, taking a battle stance. The green skinned man chuckled.  
"You little pathetic Hyliean shit, you. You honestly think you can defeat me? I am Gannondorf, kind of the thieves, I was chosen by the Goddess herself to rule the land for all of eternity." He manically shouted. Link gritted his teeth, not backing down from his stance.

The was a sudden flash of light, and Gannondorf transformed into a giant monstrous pig like creature. His hair was turned into a wild mane of his thick reddish-orange hair. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, sending a shiver down my spine. He had two long sharp horns attached to his face. The beast began to charge at Link, then turned around running into a glowing portal. Link stood there in anticipation, waiting for his next move. A portal to Link's left opened, and Gannondorf came bursting through, ramming straight into Link, grabbing a hold of his tunic and sent him flying into the pillar opposite of mine.

Gannon repeated the process, until Link finally struck him down and the beast fell to his side. Midna grabbed the now standing princess' hand, and shoved the, together then teleported them out. Her, Gannon, and myself where left within the castle. She pulled out three black pieces of some puzzle, combining them to her self, transforming herself into a horrendous monster. Larger fire orange arms stretched out from every angle, flying towards Gannondorf.

I could feel the castle begin to shake, like it was falling down onto us. Pieces of the roof and wall began to collapse inward. Next thing I knew the ceiling had fallen down on top of us, sending falling down many floors. The wind was knocked out of me, and everything went black for a minute. A white light appeared before me, out of it came a breath taking girl. She wore a long black cloak, and had gorgeous ginger hair. "You will accomplish great things, Princess." She said before everything vanished.

Reality  
I rolled right off the couch, too shocked from my own dream. "What in the hell...?" I glanced up, looking at the clock. "It's only six o clock?" I whispered. I looked around the room, only to find Link fast asleep in his own bed. Figures, he was a lazy sack of bones. I looked up at the TV, seeing an announcement from the school  
"All students are to remain where the are for the night. It is too dangerous to get back to your dorms in this weather."

* * *

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write ! Please review and favorite! Tell me what you like, what you don't like. Everything is good to know! I'm debating which game to use for Zelda's next flashback. It's between Wind Waker, and Ocarina of Time. Also, for the flashbacks, I will be doing more that one for each game so then there is a nice variety and such. **

**Reviews:**  
**Burning book: thanks for the review! I am glad that you do enjoy the story, and I appreciate you Sharing your thoughts on my story, but I like using Z for Zelda's nickname, and the ship is supposed to be cheesy. So many people use Zellie or other things, so I decided to use Z. And the relationship was supposed to add comedy into the story so then that way it can be a break from the soon to be adventure. **

**Khheroxasoray: I'm glad you enjoy the story! I promise I will update sooner so you don't have to wait as long!:D**

**Xoxoxoxox**  
**-foxeswithties**


	8. Let the games begin!

**I'm back! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy3**

* * *

I could feel heat over my body.  
"S-stay the night?! Here?! With.. Link?!" I stuttered. I could feel my cheeks burning, they were probably coated with a bright pink blush. Thoughts roared with in my head. "What if he wants to.. To..." My eyes widen in shock when he stirred in his sleep. I clamped my hands over my mouth, making sure not to make any unneeded noises. He let out a groan, and sat up in bed. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned. He glanced my way, happy to see me.

"Oh, you're still here, Zellie! That's great!" He cheered. "How long are you going to be here." I could feel heat spread across my checks again, and im pretty sure he noticed it too.  
"What?" He asked me.  
"Uh,uhm. Well, the school made an announcement saying that all students aren't allowed to leave where they are at until tomorrow."I whispered. I glanced up allowing my violet orbs to meet with his wide sapphire ones. He started laughing at me, which knocked me out of my blush.  
"H-Hey now! Stop that!" I demanded. I stood up and friskily walked over to him. "Don't laugh at me!" I yelled. He stopped, cracking a smirk. I crossed my arms, unsure of what to do now. He rolled out of bed, and started walking towards the stairs.  
"Want to get some food?" He chimed at me.  
I pursed my lips, nodded to his question.  
"Food sounds nice." I responded.

Link's POV.

Zelda has to spend the night..tonight?! What?! Oh Goddess! What game are you playing tonight, Goddess? Calm down, Link! Don't let Zelda know you're freaking out! Snap out of it man! Just... play it cool... play your cards right, and the dream you had just might come true. Oh goddess, no. No no no no no no. I CANNOT pop a boner right now. Grandma. Think of grandma. Grandma's waggling chin skin. Alright... Phew. That was a close one. Alright... maybe I should make her food? Food will definitely buy some time for me to figure how out how the hell tonight is gonna end up. I cant help but laugh at how ridiculous it is i have to think of my grandmothers turkey gobbler to avoid getting hard.  
"Hey now! Stop that!" Zelda yelled at me. She started walking towards me, and oh Goddess was that a sexy walk. Can a walk be sexy? Oh no. Grandma. Grandma grandma grandma.  
"Don't laugh at me!"  
Okay, play it cool, like you ARENT thinking of your grandmothers loose neck skin. I crack a smirk at her, and roll out of bed. Food. Grandma. Zelda. Shower. No no no no no. GRANDMA. Food? Food.  
"Want to get some food?" I asked.  
"Food sounds nice."

I led Zellie downstairs, repeating my mantra of 'Food. Grandma. Food. Grandma' in my head. Goddess, I could tell this was going to be a LONG night.  
"So, Link, what 'exquisite cuisine' will I be having tonight?" she asked, bitingly sarcastic, her snarkiness so... sexy. Goddess, grandma's neck isnt gonna do it anymore. Repressed memories, here I come. Who ever would've thought id find a use for the mental image of my grandmother getting out of the shower?  
"Well, being te master chef I am, I think we will have an Asian theme for the night, I know its your favorite."  
"Really? What are you making? Orange chicken? Rice? Wasabi? Sushi?" she kept rattling off her favorites, excitedly. I had to bite my tongue from laughing for what I was about to say.  
"Ramen." I said slyly, giving her a wink.  
"Oh my Goddess, you are such a dork." She said, both exasperated and amused.  
I remembered that I had some left over chicken, from a few nights ago, so I had her reheat it while I cooked the ramen. Or, rather, supervised boiling water. Some master chef I am, I thought, mentally slapping myself. I couldn't help but to chuckle about how much of a goof I was.

"There you go again, laughing at me," she said, walking past my back, and as she passed me, she playfully bumped her hip against mine. Oh goddess. Naked grandma, naked grandma, naked grandma. Long night indeed. Zellie and I idly chatted until food was ready, and I split it up for us, and we sat down to eat.

"You know, for ramen and leftover chicken, this isn't bad," she teased, smiling at me. "Like I said, master chef." I winked at her again. And so it went, us jabbing at each other, flirting playfully over dinner, until our plates were empty. I took hers and put it in the sink. While washing my hands, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the screen "INCOMING CALL FROM SAMUS ARAN".  
"Hey, your cousin is calling me. What could she possibly want?" I asked Zelda.  
She shrugged, "I'm not sure of what she would plotting this time around."  
I answer my phone, only to hear Samus obnoxiously yelling into my ear.  
"LINK, I KNOW YOU'RE WITH MY PRECIOUS ZELDA, AND HER NIMROD BROTHER SHEIK. YOU THREE BETTER MEET ME AND THE REST OF US AT THE HOST CLUB. YOU'VE GOT TEN MINUTES OR ELSE THERE WILL BE CONQEQUENCES!" And with than she hung up her call.

"Owww..." I don't think I'll be able to hear out of my right ear anymore now!" Zelda giggled at my deafness. Goddess, sometimes she could be such a jerk.  
"So what does Sam want from us this time?" She sighed, knowing that he cousin was always up to something.  
"Well, she said for You, Sheik, and I to meet her at the Host Club's room in 10 minutes to get there, or else she'll cause us trouble." I explained. She just shook her head, laughing at he cousins silliness.  
'What is Samus up to..?' Was all I could think.

"I'll grab Sheik. You got get your stuff then we'll head out, okay?" I told her. She nodded and we went off our seperate ways. I jogged into Sheik's bottom floor bedroom, only to find him passed out in his bed still. I studied him, laughing at him. I decided the best approach to get him up would be to scare the shit out of him.

I grabbed his bass guitar and plugged it into his amp. I cranked it all the way up, and whammed down onto the four strings. The outcome was a loud roar of a nasty sounding chord, which caused Sheik to jumped out of bed, and trip over his own feet. He then face planted into his hardwood floor and let out a loud grunt of pain. I unplugged his bass, laughing so hard at his stupidness.

"Oh man Sheik! You should have seen your face!" I laughed at him.  
"Link, where the fuck am I?" He asked me.  
"Your room..?" I looked around, pointing at the things in his room.  
"What, I can't be.. I swear.. What the hell happened. Uhg, why does my head hurt so Goddess damn much? And ouch, what the fuck is wrong with my chest?" He bitched at me.  
"Bro, you complain way too much for your own good. C'mon, Samus is throwing a get together, and she said if we don't attended she'll make sure you can't ask Malon out." I chucked my joke to him, which he didn't find the least bit amusing.  
"LINK, STOP THAT. IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He roared as his cheeks turned pink. He huffed at me, and I couldn't help but to laugh at him again.  
"Hurry up, nimrod. We got shit to do!"

Zelda's POV  
The three of us were running through the blizzard, trying to get to the Host Club's room. All around the campus there were search lights flying around, looking for sneaking students. Lucky for us, we managed to avoid the ground searchers. Sheik was so out of it as we ran, he kept asking where we were going, and what happened, and why everything was so blurry. I swear, sometimes my brother is a fuck tard. When we reached the host club, Samus was standing in the door way with her arms crossed

"Late!" She shouted at the three of us.  
"Oh, but Sammy, we had to run out in The blizzard and avoid the school guards just to get to you." I pouted towards her. Pushing out my lower lip, and giving her my killer puppy dog eyes. She sighed, nodding and pushing us all inside before she locked the front door. Inside sat Malon, Romani, Ike, Roy, Pit, Marth, Fi, Impa, Saria, Mido, Tetra, Mikau. my eyes fell upon two people who, I had never seen before, a raven haired boy and a girl who had a frosty pink hair color. The boys eyes were a vivid emerald green, and the girl had pale aqua eyes. I could see Link tense up once he realized who was here. I looked at his, questioning his reason for tensing up. I could see him glaring at Samus, and she was sending apologetic looks back at him. I was so lost about what was going on.

I saw the raven haired boy smirk, then walk up to us, the pink haired girl was at his heels.  
"OH!My dear baby brother, how I've missed you so much!" He cried out, clinging himself onto Link.  
"Baby brother?" I ask, looking back and forth between the two of them. Link managed to push the boy off of him, then I saw it. They had the same lips, nose and cheekbones. Link's older brother was a couple inches taller than him, and had a much more slim body type.  
"Yes, deary. You heard me correctly. This strapping young gentleman is my baby brother, Link." He said so perkily.  
"Shade, will you just shut the hell up, please?" Link was awfully aggravated at his older brother. The rest of us just kind of stood there, unsure of what to do.

Shade patted Link's head, beginning to rant on about how he needed to be more kind and loving to his elder brother. I wasn't sure who this guy thought he was, but he wasn't very respecting of Link.  
"Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Link." He gestured to the short little pink haired girl. Her aqua eyes shone like stars in the sky. She had a perfect completion, it was almost as if he skin was made out or porcelain. She was shorter than myself, maybe around 5"5. Her boobs stood out like two mountain tops, which didn't make any sense to me. Her hair was a cute frosty pink, that had really flippy bangs, then lead down into a series of curls over her left shoulder.  
"Her name is Raina." The two of them smiled in unison, which was rather creepy. "Who's this little doll, Link?" I assumed he meant me.  
"Hi, I'm Zelda." I waved to him, trying to seem nice and normal.  
"She's my girlfriend, Shade." He added to my introduction.  
"Well, how cute. She's adorable, Link. Good pick." He winked towards me, I could feel my cheeks heating up from his compliments.

Samus decided to butt her big head into our conversation.  
"Alright, well, now that were all caught up and introduced, can we get to the point I made all of you come down here?" She cleared her throat, then held out a huge hat.  
"Everyone, we are going to be playing 7 minutes in heaven! Now, be warned, this won't just simple be a basic 7 minutes, you will be locked away for and hour and a half, that's 90 minutes. Meaning, we're going to be in here for quite some time! Oh yea, what time is it now?"  
"It's 7, Samus!" Romani answered her question, not even looking up from her phone.  
Samus nodded. "Okay, so were going to be here for quite some time then! Alright, all of the girls follow me really fast!"

The eight of us followed Samus into one of the side rooms within the club lounge.  
"Alright, all of you take one item on you and put into the hat. Chop chop! We don't have all day!" She ordered. Each of us dropped one belonging into the hat, waiting to see who would decide out fate. I couldn't help but to feel anxious for the trial in front of me. She escorted us back out to the main lounge and the started to explain the rules.

"Alright, kiddies. In here we have nine personal belongings, one from each girl. You boys will pick one item from the hat, and that will decide your partner! Sounds good? Okay, so too make this game more interesting, I've decided to add in a couple of spicy rules, just to make things more interesting for us out here."  
"Rule one: The two of you must kiss at least 2 times.  
Rule two: One article of clothing must be removed from each member. That's it!" She giggled and began to pass the hat around.

"Hold up, girl." Link started, but Samus cut him off with some death daggers. "Okay, fine. Uhg. You and your stupid games and rules, even though some of us are in a relationship already." She scoffed at him.  
"Link, calm down. It's just a game." She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. The first boy to pick was Sheik. He dipped his hand into the hat, rummaged around only to pull out a small hairpin with a flower on it.

* * *

**Oh my, plot twist guys! Haha, you thought Link and Zelda were going to bang, didn't you? XD. **  
**So, the next few chapters are going to be straight up what happened for each pair during their time period. Some may have smut, other may just be pure cuteness! You will have to find out what item each person got at the end of each of those chapters. In ex: Sheik got his at the end of this chapter, meaning the next person will get theirs at the end of Sheiks closet adventure. **  
**Please favorite and review!**

**I love hearing your guys' thoughts and ideas to help make the story more appealing to your self. **  
**After we finish these little chapters, we will start getting into the more dramatic part of the story that's filled with action and all that good stuff!**

**Also, I have decided that I will only post more if you guys give me reviews. Sometimes I feel like I'm writing this whole thing for a couple of people, even though I know I get a lot of readers. So, please guys, leave reviews. It really helps me out. **

**Look for the next chapter called "Sheik's Closet Adventure" **

**Love always, **  
**foxeswithties.**


	9. Sheik's Closet Adventure!

**Hey bros, I'm really excited to do these next 9 little chapter segments. Enjoy this one!**

**Sheik's Closet Adventure!**

* * *

**Sheik's POV**

I reached my hand into the hat, only to pull out a small little hairpin that had a decorative flower on it. I glanced around at all the girls, to see if any of them reacted to the item I pulled out. I could feel Samus' breath down my neck.  
"Get up." She commanded me, pulling me off the ground.  
"Into the room you go!" She cheered, shoving me into it without a second thought.  
The room was dark, but I could identify where everything was at. I slowly walked to where the light was located, making sure not to trip on my way there. Of course, me being the huge klutz I am managed to trip over my own foot, causing me to tumble into the carpeted floor.

I heared the door creek open behind, and only saw the outline of a girl.  
"Uh.. Hi, Sheik." She called out into the darkeness. I could recongnize that honey sweet voice anywhere.  
"M-Malon?" I called back out to the voice.  
"The one and only." She responded oh so sweetly. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Out of every item I could have pulled, it just had to be sweet Malon's hairpin. Although, part of me didn't want to complain because I got to be in here with her until 8:30..

"Sheik, where are you?" She asked out, groping the air around her.  
"Over here." I responded, grabbing a hold of the light and switching it on. A dim light spread throughout the entire room, causing our figures to light up. Malon's face was a baby pink, which actually surprised me a bit.  
"So.." I began. "What shall we do for the next 90 minutes?" I asked the ginger haired girl.  
She walked over to me, starting her long slender legs. He ruffled purple skirt shuck from side to side with her hips. Dear Goddess, she could be so stunning without even trying. I averted my eyes, not wanting to draw attention to my once gawking eyes.

She sat down, cross cross apple sauce in front of me.  
"Let's play 'I spy'." She said cheerfully. I nodded in agreement  
"Let's see, I spy something... Purple!" She smiled at me. I glanced around the room. 'Well, there's her skirt, the couch, the tea set and the candles on the table.' I thought.

"Is it the candles..?" I doubtfully asked.  
"Goddess dammit, Sheik. You're too good at games." She huffed a breath full of frustration. I couldn't help but to chuckle at her adorableness. I glanced around the room, my eye spotted something fantastic. Her pink lace panties. I tried to keep her from seeing my blush as I told her what I spied.  
"I spy with my little eye, something pink." I looked away, trying not to meet her eyes.

She glanced around for a while, before giving up.  
"Sheik, you're no fun to play games with! What in here is pink?!" She demanded I tell her.  
I chuckled, took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the amounts of abuse I was going it receive from her. I pulled her in close, and placed my mouth right next to her ear.  
"It's your sexy, silky, pink panties with lace." I breathed into her ear. I could feel her stiffen from my words. I pulled back, just to see her face; it was as red as a tomato. Her expression was pure shock, and embarrassment. She glanced down, only to see her covering herself up with her skirt.

"Sheik!" She gasped.  
"Only kidding, but it's not my fault you were flashing me."  
"I was NOT flashing you! At least, not on purpose!"  
"How would you like it if I teased you in return?"  
"Wh-What are you talking about!?" She stuttered. I only smirked at her innocence before I pulled my black tee shirt over my head, exposing my chiseled torso to her. I heard her gasp in shock. Bingo. I chuckled darkly towards her.

"Sheik, what are you trying to do?!" She begged me to tell her.  
I smirked at her again. "See, don't you like it when I tease you?" I could tell Malon was left speechless. Her face was so red she practically glowed in the dim lighting. I decided to kick up teasing her a notch.  
"You're turn. Now take something off for me. Don't forget, there are rules, Malon dear." I snickered. Oh Goddess, I'd be surprised if she even talked to me after this night.  
She shook her head from side to side "N-No!" She responded, slamming her eyes shut.  
I sighed. "So, you're still not satisfied yet? You want me to take more clothes off, is that it? Very well, if you insist, Malon." I began to undo my belt, then unzipped my pants, letting them pool around my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked them over into a corner. I was in front of the girl I had been crazy about since 6th grade in nothing but my boxes. Oh Goddess, what games are you playing with us?

"Sheik, wh-" she stopped.. "What game are y-you playing?" She questioned me. I could tell her breathing was heavy.  
"Huh?" Was all I could respond.  
"What are..you-your motives for this?" She began to accuse me of false feelings. "Are you just doing this to get lucky.. Or because you enjoy seeing me uncomfortable..?" She asked me. Her amber eyes locked onto my blood red ones. I was taken by surprise. Malon honestly thought I was doing is as a joke.  
"No." Was all I could answer. My breath was caught in my throat. How could I have been so stupid? I could see her figure stirring out of the corner of my eye. She was walking towards me, she had her hand raised, like she was going to slap me. She swung, full force towards my face. I caught her fist, using her own momentum against her. I had her pinned up against a wall, underneath me.  
"Listen here, Malon. Don't you ever think I only want you for sex. Okay? You don't know anything if you think that's why I'm doing this." I breathed into her ear. She stopped struggling to break free, listening to what I had said.  
"Then why?" She asked, breathless. I kissed the nape of her neck, sending shivers up her spine.  
"Why..? Well, that's because." I said as I cupped her face. "I love, Malon." I kissed her.

Her lips tasted of honey. They were sweet, and velvet soft. I was tempted to stop kissing her because she didn't do anything in return, but the second I considered it her long slender arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me in to deepen the kiss. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her mouth, and I allowed my tongue to roam around the newly revealed area. She let out a soft moan in my mouth when I gently rubbed my tongue against hers. I could feel one of her arms shift, then I felt her hand against mine.

She grabbed a hold of my hand, guiding it down to her chest. I broke the kiss, and looked into her confused eyes.  
"Malon, are you sure..?" I asked her. She giggled at me, making me the confused one.  
"Of course, Sheik. I.. I love you too." She smiled brightly at me. I could feel my heart melting into a puddle of goop. Finally! The girl I had been chasing for 5 years finally said she loved me too! I crushed my lips to her, catching her by surprise. She let go of my hand after she placed it on her boob. I moved my other hand to the arch in her back, and started to rub in circles. She gently moaned into my mouth, causing me to chuckle during the middle of our kiss.

I put my hands at the rim of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She stood there, torso exposed to me. Her bra was black and lacy. It made me feel hot. I kissed her neck, making my way down to her collar bone. I bit and sucked on it, getting great responses from her. Her hands found their way to my hair, which turned me one even more. I kissed in between her covered breasts. Then I undid the clasp on her bra, causing her to gasp in pleasure. I smirked, breathing overtop her left boob. She sighed, nodding me on.

Before I continued, I glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:20 is what it read. Damnit, 10 minutes left.. I could feel her glance on me, I just smile cup at her then continued what we were doing. I engolfed her pink nipple into my mouth, causing her to cry out in pleasure. I smirked as I rolled my tongue over the little pink bud. I moved my free hand down to her lower parts. She gasped, shocked by my sudden motives.  
"S-sheik.." She moaned my name. It was so fucking hot, hearing her say my name like that. I kissed down her torso, stopping at the rim of her skirt. I looked up into those gorgeous amber orbs. She nodded, giving me her permission to continue. I pulled the purple skirt and her pink panties down from her waist.

There she was, completely naked in front of me. I lifted her leg up into my shoulder, causing her breathing to get faster. I stuck my tongue out, tracing her clit gently. That sent her over the edge, she cried out the loudest of all the times. I did it again, she wiggled from above me. I kept doing it, over and over again, loving her reaction to it.

No sooner than it started, it ended. Samus came bursting into the door, shouting that our time was up. Once she realized what I was doing to Malon, she had a sudden outburst demanding we put our clothes back on. I sent her dagger eyes, growling at her. Her eyes widen with shock, and she ran out of the room. I rolled my eyes, ready to hear what everyone was going to say to us. Malon starting to giggle cutely. I guess she wasn't worried about what the rest was going to say.  
"Hey, Sheik." She began.  
"Yea?"  
"Does this mean.. We're dating...?" She asked me.  
"Yea, I guess it does." I smiled to her.  
"Really?!" She sounded so ecstatic.  
"Really really." I responded.

We walked out hand in hand, only to see the rest of the group crowded around the hat again. Once they took note of our presence they started smirking at us. Romani stood there, with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.  
"You better take care of her, or you'll answer to me, understood, Hikaru?" She huffed. I laughed at her.  
"No need to be so formal, Romani. It's just me after all." We all took our seats around the hat, trying to decided who would pick next.

Samus began to interject her thoughts. "Well, this whole game was my idea! So, how about we make.." She paused, glancing between the Katsuo brothers. "How about we make Shade go! Seeing how this is the first time he's been here in Goddess knows how long!" Samus nodded, agreeing with her own decision. Shade nodded, reaching his hand into the hat. He glanced at the item he pulled out.  
"So, which one of you lovely ladies out in this purple Triforce bangle?"

* * *

**Hey guys and dolls! Hope you enjoyed my little bit of SheikxMalon lemon-ish stuff. Lololol. Oh, the next chapter will be more of a personal one, since you can probably guess who Shade will be paired with. Leave reviews and favorites! **

**Xoxo- foxeswithties.**


	10. A shade within the light

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in months. :c. I'm a bad author. I love you guys for being so patient for this chapter, like hot damn, how'd you do it?! Anyway, I will be updating again weekly from now on. c:!**

**I luuh you guys!**

**-elliphanteh.**

* * *

******Zelda's POV****  
**

I watched as my boyfriend's older brother pulled my bracelet out of the hat. I turned my focus to Link, who just stared back at me in confusion. I glanced back over at Shade, only to find him staring right back at me, and I could tell he knew it was my bracelet. He turned his back and headed for the room, as if he expected me to follow him in there. The others stood there in confusion waiting for someone to make a move after him.

"We'll, go on now." Samus demanded. I could tell she was getting impatient. I sighed. 'Might as well get it over with,' I thought. I stood up and dusted off my jeans. I could feel all eyes on me at that moment, but it's not like I really had a choice... Did I? Sulking, I followed Shade into the shade of the candle lit room. I turned back to get a last glance of my friends before I was shut away for the next 90 minutes. I gave Link a reassuring smile, then turned away and headed into the room. I could hear Samus giggle darkly as she shut and lock the door behind me, which only gave me the chills.

"So, uh, Ms. Zelda, was it?" Shade asked me. His voice sounded so smooth, and soft. I nodded in his direction, my nerves taking over me. 'Oh goddess! Why am I in here with Link's older brother right now?! Oh goddess, please help me!' My mind screamed out prayers of help, but not a single word left my lips.

Shade patted on the couch, in the seat across from him. I didn't really have a choice since I was stuck in here for the next however long.

I made my legs move over to the couch across from him, gently placing my weight on the seat. I kept my gaze in my lap. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What?" I asked him. He seemed a bit startled by my voice. He didn't say anything. I glanced up, my violet eyes meeting with his emerald green ones.

"Zelda, please tell me what you know about Link." He stated without beating around the bush.

"What.. I know about Link?" I restated. I was taken by surprise. Now that I thought about it, I didn't really know much about Link. I shook my head at him. I wasn't able to say anything really. I glanced back up at him, his face was soft, but sorrowful. I could tell that he was somewhat hurt, but I wasn't sure if it was by me, or Link.

"Zelda, I'm going to tell you a story about Link and I. Please listen, okay?" He asked me very politely. I nodded. ,

"You see, about 10 years ago our parents died. Link was 7 and I was 12. They were killed in a car accident when they were coming home from the Gerudo Desert. After their death's we moved in with our grandparents in the Kokiri forest. We lived there for the next five years, until I was old enough to care for both of us back at our old house. He was 12 and I was 17 when we moved back in. Link started to go back to normal school within Kakariko Village."

When he was 13 he met a girl who was 17. Over time, he started to care for this girl a lot. And eventually I believe he loved her. Well, she was a senior, and he was in 8th grade. Of course, you're probably wondering how that works, well in Kakariko since there aren't that many kids they all go to the same school. They had gym together. Anyway, one day he brought the girl home, and we met. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had the softest blue eyes I had ever seen. I could tell she thought I was attractive as well. After she left Link told me he wanted to date that girl so bad. I felt awful, somewhat finding her attractive. She was only a year younger than me."

One day Link had gone to work at the shooting range and she showed up at the door. I invited her in and we spent the whole time talking, soon enough we had each other's numbers. When she went to leave she turned to me, and kissed me. She ran off down the street. After that she started coming up more often when Link worked. She and I began to get more physical with one another."

On her 18th birthday she came back up to the house, and told me she was in love with me. Of course, I felt the same. She was perfect in every way. I brought her into the house and she drug me off to my room. Not too long after we were having sex, and it was a first for both of us. We were having a great time, but then Link came home. He followed the sounds of her hot moans, only to find her mounted on top of me in my bed bouncing off of me. I glanced up, seeing him with nothing but pain and anger mixed in his face. She turned around and saw him standing there, with nothing but a broken heart."

She tried to tell him, but he ran off. She got off and grabbed my robe sitting on the chair a chased after him, but he wouldn't listen. And after that, Link ended up here at Hyrule Academy. He hadn't said a word to me over the past 4 years. But, I can't really blame him. All I want is for him to forgive me, and I think you might be able to help, Zelda." He finished. His emerald green eyes were damp with tears.

I felt bad for both of them. Knowing that he had put Link through all that pain, but Link was returning the favor. But, I don't know how Shade thought I could help him. I mean, I'm just Zelda. Just Zelda.

"Well, I don't know how much help I'd be..."

"Nonsense, I can tell Link listens to you. I think you can help the both of us."

I just wasn't sure. I had never been out in a situation like this before. 'Oh goddess, what should I do?'

"Alright, I'll try to help" I said being unsure of myself.

I could see the light go back into his eyes. He looked like a little boy opening presents in Christmas morning.

"Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yea, yea. Think nothing of it. Although, I do have one question. Who was the girl anyway?" My curiosity had gotten the better side of me.

"Oh, it's Raina... Uhm, we've been together for the past four years. And I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." He seemed nervous talking about this.

"We'll, I wish you luck on your adventure with Raina, Shade." I smiled at him. He needs all the luck her can get. Poor guy. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead, then in my right cheek. I looked at him startled and confused.

"The rules, remember? Who should take off a piece of their clothing?" He scanned himself looking for something that could easily pass.

His fingers startled fumbling with his belt trying to pry it off. Once it was off he flung it onto the couch. He looked satisfied with himself.

"I'm going to head out, okay?" He smiled at me. He waved and then turned his back to me and walked toward the door.

"Wait, isn't the door locked?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I have a spare key, milady." He could be so polite sometimes. He unlocked the golden door handle and left me to sit alone in the dark.

I could hear Samus yelling at him for leaving early, but all he didn't yell back at her. I walked over to the doorway to see what was going on. Link looked up at me and gave me a worried glance. I beckoned him over so we could talk, and of course he obeyed.

I could see Samus following close behind him, and I was scared to find out what she was planning. 'Oh goddess, don't let Samus do this!' My hands worked faster than my mind did, I shoved Link out of the doorway right into Samus. 'Well, I guess that worked... Probably not my best idea, but it will have to do.'

I walked by them and helped the two of them up. Samus was so confused on what just happened and so was Link. I just shrugged and led Link back to the couch we were sitting at.

"So, who's going next, Sammy?" Marth asked. Samus jumped a little at his question.

"Great question, Marth!" Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for a guy to pick on. "Come on up, Pit! It's time for you to play the game!' Samus cheered. I saw Pit's expression just become super dark. He was thrown the hat, only to pull out a blue diamond shaped necklace.

"I'll meet whoever it is in there." He stated calmly, but I could hear some anger in his voice. He headed into the room to await his girl.

* * *

**And end! I'm sorry this chapter was so lame x_X. I need to get back into writing again! Anyway, I'm going to start working on the next chapter with Pit ASAP. Uhg, I hope the next chapter will be better and longer!**

**Watch out for the next chapter **

**'A pit of despair' **

**Till then guys and dolls.**

**-elliphanteh. **

**P.s, I changed my pen name back to elliphanteh from foxeswithies. :b**


	11. In the Pit of Despair

**Hey guys. c: Back with chapter 11 here! This one is kind of a weird one, but I'm sure you will like it just as much. I'm kinda also getting bored with doing these side chapters, so what I'm thinking is I might just do a summary of the rest of them OR really short chapters for them. I want to get back on with the main story focus and what not. \m/ Without further ado, chapter 11.**

**In the Pit of despair**

**Pit's P.O.V**

I waited in the dimly lit room for my mystery girl to show herself. Of course, I already had a pretty good idea of who it would be. Who else wears a blue diamond necklace other than-

"Uhm, hello.." a quiet voice called out from the darkness. I beckoned her over to where I was sitting in the candle light. I heard her small footsteps make their way over to the purple couch. I glanced up and couldn't help but to smirk.

"Well, hello there." I replied to her. I couldn't see her eyes since she was staring at her feet and her bangs were in the way. I couldn't help but to turn my grin into a tooth smile because my guess on which girl it was going to be was right. I watched her glance up and her ice blue eyes met my diamond blue ones.

"How are you doing right now, Fi?" I asked. I watched her glance down and then look back up.

"I'm alright, I guess. I'm very sleepy. I didn't want to do this, but since Sam is my roommate she practically drug me along with her. So, I didn't really get to decide on staying home." I could hear the sadness in her voice. It was honestly too adorable. "How are you, Pit?"

"Hmm.. I'm alright I suppose. I didn't really want to play this game, but I guess I'm fine with it since I picked your item." I charmed her. I watched a blush spread across her face and couldn't help but to chuckle. "Fi, you don't have to be so nervous. We've been friends since 3rd grade, remember?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to me on the couch. Sometimes I wished that she knew how to relax and have fun. I felt her become less tense once she sat down.

"Remember back in 5th grade when Marth put paste in Sammy's hair and everyone teased her about it? They all said that one day they were going to get married and have a family. It's kind of funny if you think about it. Sam hated Marth after that, up until the beginning of sophomore year. Now she's like head over heels for him. Maybe the kids back in grade school were right." Fi rambled on about it. I couldn't help but to smile. Grade school was a time I missed. Back when everything was so simple and I didn't have to worry about people finding out.

"You also remember when Ghirahim pulled your pigtails every day in 4th grade and he made you cry? I do. I had to tell him to leave you alone, and we got in that little kid fight. Part of me thinks he liked you back then. I don't see why he wouldn't. You were adorable. You still are adorable." I smiled at Fi, watching a blush come across her face.

"Gee, you shouldn't talk about that." She pouted. I couldn't help but to notice her eyes looked sad.

"Fi, you like him, don't you? Ghirahim that is." I couldn't help but to ask her. She turned to face me, shocked that I would even ask that, but she couldn't form words to deny it. She just turned her eyes back to her lap.

"Yes, I do." The room fell silent after that. I placed my hand on hers.

"What's wrong, doll face?"

"I don't know. He's changed so much, and I doubt he'd ever like someone like me. He always has those pretty, but slutty girls around him. I don't think he'd ever want someone like me." She whispered. Hearing her say that made my heart ache. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I highly doubt that. Anytime I see him he isn't ever with those girls from school. So chances are he doesn't even pay attention to them." I patted her hand softly. It was the truth after all. I couldn't see him hanging around with them, besides; he carries his self too high to be with girls like that.

She let out a deep sigh.

"I'll be fine. It is just a crush, right?" She smiled at me. I patted her cheek. She sure could cheer up in the matter of seconds.

"Pit, I've never kissed someone before."

"Eh? That was rather random, don't you think?" I watched her roll her eyes at me. "What? Do you want me to do something about it?" I watched her glance back down into her lap, which made her point a bit obvious then. So, I guess she DID want ME to do something about it. Oh Goddess, she is my best friend, what could this she possibly want from me?

I gave out a long sigh. I guess there was no harm in helping the girl out, I mean, we were close friends after all. I placed my right hand on her left cheek and made her look at me. I watched her fairy blue eyes widen with surprise.

"Fi, you have quite beautiful eyes," I told her. She giggled at me.

"Pit, I was just kidding you goofball. I don't want you to do this," She was practically laughing at me. Of course, that's just like her. I dropped my hand back into my lap, smiling at her.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called to the knocker. Samus poked her head into the room and beckoned for us to come over.

"The others are all falling asleep, so I think we are just going to have the rest pick an object and send them into the other rooms, okay? Besides, we could all use some shut eye." I nodded at her. She headed back into the center room and we followed her steps.

"So, due to the fact that everyone is pretty much falling asleep we are going to change things up. We are going to make the rest of you pick an item now and send you into the other rooms. Sound good?" Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. One by one each guy came up to pick out their items.

Link pulled out a teardrop necklace, Mido pulled out a leaf ring, Ike pulled out a Sheikah symbol, Marth pulled out a red hairband, and Roy pulled out a horseshoe charm. Tetra and Mikau were passed out on the couches and no one had the heart to wake them up. Each guy and girl headed into a separate room leaving the ones who already completed their time in the main room.

"Well," Sheik began, "How about a massive pillow fight?" I chuckled. He was always a goof, no wonder Malon liked him.

"Sure, Sheik. We can have a massive pillow fight." I responded as a picked up a body pillow.

**WHELP. There is that chapter. The next chapters are going to a bit short, because it's just like mehnahha. I am sorry dear readers. I've gotten the rest of them typed up and will be uploading the soon, I promise! **

**Xoxox**

**~foxeswithties**


End file.
